


Non mi avete fatto niente

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Medici Abby's Version [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Comedy, Dramatic, F/M, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Con questa long fic vado a infastidire anche la prima stagione della serie TV "I Medici", ma per un buon motivo: come sempre, salvare la vita ai personaggi che mi sono piaciuti e, anche in questo caso, uso la tecnica della leggerezza, della parodia, e inserisco un personaggio originale, Giovanni Uberti, il cui prestavolto è l'attore che interpreta Jeremy Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries (non c'entra niente, ma mi piaceva!). Dunque, Giovanni arriva a Firenze per motivi tutti suoi, personali e familiari, e si troverà suo malgrado proprio nel bel mezzo delle lotte intestine tra Medici e Albizzi. Nonostante all'inizio non voglia assolutamente farsi coinvolgere, poi si troverà fin troppo coinvolto! E sarà lieto fine per tutti, perché io scrivo per questo.Voglio mettere in chiaro che in questa storia mi ispiro esclusivamente alla serie TV e che non voglio minimamente arrecare offesa a qualunque personaggio storico venga nominato. Per le parti relative agli Uberti e alla loro storia, mi ispiro al romanzo "Il Cavaliere del giglio" di Carla Maria Russo.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "I Medici".





	1. Capitolo primo

**NON MI AVETE FATTO NIENTE**

**Capitolo primo**

_Non mi avete fatto niente_  
Non mi avete tolto niente  
Questa è la mia vita che va avanti  
Oltre tutto, oltre la gente  
Non mi avete fatto niente  
Non avete avuto niente  
Perché tutto va oltre le vostre inutili guerre  
Ma contro ogni terrore che ostacola il cammino  
Il mondo si rialza col sorriso di un bambino…

_(“Non mi avete fatto niente” – Ermal Meta, Fabrizio Moro)_

Il ragazzo era giunto a Firenze il giorno prima e adesso si trovava davanti alla Cattedrale incompiuta di Santa Maria del Fiore. Era incantato dalle dimensioni di quella chiesa, dalla sua bellezza ed eleganza e… si chiedeva perché accidenti non l’avessero finita di costruire! Senza la cupola, di sicuro non era agibile, a meno che non la usassero d’estate per fare le celebrazioni religiose al fresco!

Tuttavia non era per ammirare la Cattedrale che era venuto a Firenze, bensì per incontrare Cosimo de’ Medici. Sarebbe dovuto pur passare da quelle parti e lui ne avrebbe approfittato per parlargli.

Il problema, caso mai, era un altro: lui conosceva il Medici di fama, certo, ma non lo aveva mai visto in vita sua, come avrebbe fatto a riconoscerlo, se pure gli fosse passato davanti? A questo non aveva pensato, quando era partito da casa sua, a Siena… Beh, pensò, era l’uomo più importante di Firenze, in qualche modo si sarebbe fatto notare più degli altri, no?

Il giovane aveva visto giusto, o magari fu solo questione di fortuna. Qualche minuto più tardi vide passare proprio davanti alla Cattedrale un uomo elegante, dall’aspetto austero, accompagnato da un ragazzo. L’uomo si fermò e indicò al giovane che lo accompagnava qualcosa in alto, dove ci sarebbe dovuta essere la cupola, dicendo qualcosa che il nostro protagonista non riuscì a udire. Poi un altro uomo passò accanto ai due e li salutò.

“Buongiorno, Messer Medici, buongiorno, Messer Piero” disse il passante, con un sorriso, e i due ricambiarono cortesemente il saluto.

Il cuore balzò nel petto del giovane: eccolo, era quello Cosimo de’ Medici, e il ragazzo doveva essere suo figlio… Sorrise. Piero doveva avere più o meno la sua età.

Il ragazzo si fece ardito e si incamminò deciso verso Cosimo.

“Buongiorno, Messer Medici. Potrei scambiare una parola con voi, per favore?” gli domandò.

Cosimo, sorpreso, si fermò a guardare il giovane sconosciuto che gli aveva parlato. Era davvero molto giovane, un ragazzo di non più di sedici o diciassette anni, vestito con abiti semplici ma ordinati e puliti. Occhi e capelli castani e un volto aperto, che ispirava fiducia. Il rapido esame di Cosimo  _promosse_ il giovane interlocutore e il Medici si mostrò disponibile ad ascoltarlo.

“Vorrei sapere prima il tuo nome, ragazzo, poi potremo parlare” rispose.

“Mi chiamo Giovanni, Messere, Giovanni...” e qui ci fu una rapida esitazione, che però non sfuggì a Cosimo. Insomma, non stava conquistando il potere a Firenze facendo la figura del fesso! “Giovanni Ranieri. Sono giunto a Firenze proprio ieri da Siena e desideravo molto incontrarvi.”

Da come Cosimo lo fissava, Giovanni si rese conto di non essere credibile proprio per niente e quindi cercò di rimediare, finendo per incartarsi ancora di più.

“Mio padre mi parlava molto bene di voi, nutriva una grande stima nei vostri confronti, Messer Medici, diceva sempre che avreste fatto grandi cose per Firenze e… beh, io ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello poter lavorare per voi, per questo sono venuto” proseguì il ragazzo, intuendo vagamente che la sua posizione era sempre meno solida. “Lui è morto due mesi fa e io non avevo ragione di rimanere a Siena.”

“Non hai nessun altro della tua famiglia?” gli chiese il Medici, continuando a scrutarlo.

“Mia madre è andata a vivere con il mio fratello maggiore, Lapo, che a Mantova è capitano delle guardie, e gli altri miei due fratelli seguono la carriera militare a Verona” rispose Giovanni, “ma io volevo venire a Firenze. Ho sognato di Firenze per tutta la vita, grazie ai racconti di mio padre e di mio nonno e…”

S’interruppe, a un tratto timoroso di aver detto fin troppo.

“Tuo padre e tuo nonno erano di Firenze, quindi” riprese Cosimo che sì, gli stava facendo il  _terzo grado_ , ma aveva ben ragione di sospettare in quel clima di tensioni e intrighi e anche un ragazzino apparentemente innocente come quello poteva essere inviato da qualche nemico.

“Tutti noi siamo di Firenze” replicò il ragazzo, con un lampo fiero nello sguardo, che subito cercò di nascondere. “Cioè, i nostri antenati erano di Firenze e…”

Quelle parole inaspettate incuriosirono Cosimo che decise di scoprire di più su quello strano ragazzo, però prima preferì allontanare il figlio e mandarlo a casa, al sicuro. Insomma, non si poteva mai dire, magari era un attentatore in erba!

“Piero, aspettami a palazzo, io ti raggiungerò presto” disse. Il giovane avrebbe voluto protestare, si era incuriosito anche lui e voleva capirci di più sulla storia di quello sconosciuto che aveva  _rimorchiato_  suo padre davanti alla Cattedrale, ma dovette obbedire.

“Dunque tu sei venuto a Firenze perché i tuoi antenati erano di qui” ricapitolò Cosimo, “e adesso vorresti metterti al servizio della famiglia Medici?”

Di nuovo quel lampo fiero negli occhi del ragazzo, che proprio non ce la faceva a dissimulare più di tanto quando venivano toccati certi argomenti…

“Io non sono al  _servizio_  di nessuno! Vorrei lavorare per voi, come un impiegato della vostra Banca, ad esempio, perché ammiro quello che state facendo per Firenze e…”

“Va bene, ragazzo, cerchiamo di parlarci chiaro. Questo non è un buon momento per Firenze, il lavoro manca per tutti, la gente finisce per strada a causa delle tasse imposte per la guerra contro Lucca” spiegò Cosimo. “Non capisco perché dovrei dare lavoro a uno sconosciuto che non mi dice nemmeno la verità.”

Beh, era vero che i Medici aiutavano il popolo e che Cosimo stesso, quasi vent’anni prima, aveva raccolto dalla strada Marco Bello facendone poi il suo uomo di fiducia, ma a tutto c’era un limite!

Giovanni trasse un lungo sospiro e chinò il capo.

“Io non vi ho mentito, Messer Medici” disse, “è vero che la mia famiglia è originaria di Firenze e che mio padre e mio nonno ammiravano tutto ciò che voi e vostro padre avete fatto per la città. E’ vero che i miei fratelli e mia madre sono andati a vivere a Mantova e a Verona e che io, invece, ho inseguito il sogno che ho sempre avuto e sono venuto a Firenze. Spero che voi mi possiate aiutare, Messer Medici.”

“Potremmo cominciare da una cosa molto semplice: il tuo nome è veramente Giovanni Ranieri?” lo incalzò Cosimo. Da un lato era ancora sospettoso, dall’altro, però, il coraggio del ragazzo lo aveva colpito: rimasto solo, era venuto a Firenze per inseguire il suo sogno, cosa che lui non aveva avuto modo di fare alla sua età.

“Io… non proprio” ammise il giovane. “Io mi chiamo Giovanni, sì, ma Ranieri era il nome di mio padre. Si chiamava come un suo antenato, un valoroso capitano delle milizie fiorentine. Non ero sicuro di poter dire il nome della mia famiglia perché per tanto tempo è stato un nome che a Firenze non si poteva nemmeno pronunciare, ma adesso io sono sicuro che, con voi, le cose potranno cambiare!”

Ora il Medici sembrava più confuso che sospettoso.

“Un capitano delle milizie fiorentine? Ranieri? Non è un nome che conosco…”

“Perché è più noto come  _Neri_ ” riprese Giovanni, e c’era di nuovo quella luce di orgoglio nei suoi occhi. “Neri degli Uberti, il fratello del grande condottiero Farinata… e da Farinata degli Uberti discende la mia famiglia, ecco.”

Questa rivelazione scombussolò non poco Cosimo. Era vero, la famiglia Uberti era stata una delle più antiche e nobili famiglie fiorentine del Duecento, ma poi era stata sconfitta dai suoi avversari politici (tra cui c’erano anche i Pazzi, quelli ci sono sempre, alla fine!), i possedimenti confiscati e distrutti, i discendenti perseguitati e costretti all’esilio, perfino le spoglie mortali di Farinata e di sua moglie Adaleta erano state profanate e i guelfi vincitori si erano impegnati a distruggere la loro memoria. Non c’era da stupirsi che, anche dopo tanti anni, il ragazzo temesse una reazione negativa.

Oddio, a quanto pareva non è che a Firenze  _i bei tempi antichi_  fossero poi tanto diversi da quelli in cui si trovava a vivere Cosimo con la sua famiglia!

Tuttavia, almeno per quanto riguardava gli Uberti, le cose erano cambiate: non c’erano più le divisioni tra guelfi e ghibellini (in compenso c’erano tante altre cospirazioni e trame non meno torbide, ma vabbè…) e negli ultimi anni a Firenze il nome di Farinata degli Uberti, la sua nobiltà d’animo e il suo impegno al concilio di Empoli per la salvezza della sua città, che i rivali volevano radere al suolo, erano state riconosciute e onorate. E lui stesso, Cosimo de’ Medici, ammirava quella figura e spesso si ispirava a lui nel suo impegno per evitare altre guerre civili a Firenze.  *****

“Tu dunque sei un Uberti” commentò, comprendendo adesso perché il giovane apparisse così dignitoso pur in abiti semplici e la motivazione della fierezza che spesso illuminava il suo sguardo. “Ma perché volevi parlare con me? Come potrei aiutarti?”

“Messer Medici, la vostra famiglia è in ascesa a Firenze e il vostro prestigio e potere crescono ogni giorno” replicò Giovanni, con veemenza. “Sono convinto che, se voi parlaste in favore della mia famiglia e dei miei antenati, gli Uberti tornerebbero ad essere rispettati nella nostra città.”

“Credo che tu mi stia attribuendo un potere che non possiedo, ragazzo” disse Cosimo, adesso intenerito da Giovanni e dal suo zelo per il nome della sua famiglia, “tuttavia cercherò di accontentarti, sebbene questo non sia davvero un momento favorevole per Firenze. Ma penseremo a una cosa per volta. Hai un posto dove alloggiare?”

“Potrei dormire in una locanda, come ho fatto stanotte. Per il resto… sapete che i palazzi degli Uberti sono stati rasi al suolo e sulle rovine ci hanno costruito il vostro Palazzo dei Priori, no?”

Giovanni aveva pronunciato quelle parole con una punta di ironia, ma Cosimo poté scorgere la malinconia nei suoi occhi.

“Molto bene, Giovanni, allora sarai ospite a Palazzo Medici!” concluse Cosimo.

Ecco, come avevo detto, a lui piaceva raccattare la gente dalla strada… era fatto così!

Ma la collaborazione  _tra Medici e Uberti_ avrebbe portato vantaggi a entrambi, anche se ancora non potevano saperlo… e, in un periodo di grande crisi a Firenze, il giovane discendente degli Uberti si sarebbe adoperato per smorzare le faide che ancora una volta infiammavano la città, proprio come aveva tentato di fare il suo illustre antenato circa centocinquant’anni prima!

**Fine capitolo primo**

*****   **Questa è una mia “licenza poetica”, non ho idea di cosa Cosimo de’ Medici pensasse di Farinata degli Uberti. So comunque che il granduca Cosimo, suo discendente, aveva a palazzo un suo ritratto e per questo ho pensato che la famiglia Medici avesse stima e ammirazione per la figura del nobile fiorentino.**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_Non ho l’arroganza di piacere a tutti i costi_ __  
Ma non far di me il bersaglio dei tuoi fallimenti  
Ho una madre e un padre  
A cui devo davvero tanto  
La mia scala di valori parte dal rispetto  
Scegli tu se preferisci  
Starne fuori o dentro.  
Sotto effetto degli affetti mi difenderò da te  
E da tutte le tue cattiverie  
Sotto effetto degli affetti io mi sento a casa  
Mentre la vostra brucia…

_(“Malelingue” – Emma)_

Giovanni si trovava a Palazzo Medici da circa tre settimane e, se la situazione a Firenze si faceva sempre più fosca, con la guerra e le tasse che impoverivano sempre di più il popolo, la presenza di quel ragazzo pareva aver rasserenato i rapporti che, solitamente, erano piuttosto tesi. Lorenzo, il fratello di Cosimo, aveva preso Giovanni in particolare simpatia, considerandolo in un certo senso il figlio che non aveva avuto; Piero e Lucrezia, che aspettavano il loro primo figlio, erano diventati buoni amici del giovane e si sentivano sollevati di avere finalmente in casa un ragazzo più o meno della loro età col quale ridere e scherzare. L’atmosfera di Palazzo Medici era sempre così ansiogena e tetra e, almeno, Giovanni stemperava i vari conflitti che esistevano tra i familiari: Cosimo che non aveva abbastanza fiducia in Piero, Contessina che si sentiva continuamente respinta da Cosimo, Piccarda, l’anziana madre dei due Medici, che sembrava avercela con tutto e con tutti… insomma, cose così.

Tanto per alleggerire le cose, Cosimo aveva deciso di usare le decime destinate al Papa per costruire, finalmente, la famosa cupola della Cattedrale e questa sua scelta, sulle prime, aveva innervosito parecchio il resto della famiglia, poi, però, le cose erano andate migliorando.

“Avete ragione, padre” aveva detto Piero con entusiasmo, ricevendo un’occhiata di approvazione da Cosimo. “Questo permetterà di creare lavoro per la popolazione e risolleverà le sorti di Firenze!”

“Sembrerebbe pazzesco, ma credo proprio che tu abbia ragione” aveva approvato anche Lorenzo. “La gente di Firenze ti sarà grata per aver dato loro un’occupazione e non lo dimenticherà.”

Così, il giorno seguente, mentre Cosimo si trovava nella Cattedrale con il figlio Piero e con Brunelleschi, che esponeva  _con molta enfasi_ le sue idee sulla realizzazione della cupola, Lorenzo e Giovanni accoglievano tutte le persone che desideravano lavorare a quell’opera, dividendole secondo le mansioni e offrendo loro qualcosa da mangiare per ristorarsi.

Proprio sul più bello, tanto per rompere le uova nel paniere e forse anche qualcos’altro, giunse a cavallo, direttamente dal fronte di Lucca, Rinaldo degli Albizzi con il figlio Ormanno e squadrò con un’espressione di sincero schifo la scena che gli si parava dinnanzi.

“Cosa state facendo con questa gente, Medici?” domandò, ovviamente senza nemmeno degnarsi di salutare, caso mai gli avesse fatto male alla salute.

“Cosimo ha deciso di iniziare i lavori per la costruzione della cupola” rispose Lorenzo, con un gran sorriso a presa in giro.

“Cosa? Adesso? E non aveva un  _qualsiasi altro momento_  per mettere in atto questa idea assurda?”

“Voi portate la guerra e la distruzione, Messer Albizzi, i Medici portano lavoro e ricostruzione” replicò tranquillo Lorenzo.

“Ah, beh, meglio così” commentò sprezzante l’uomo, rivolgendosi al figlio. “Questa follia li porterà più in fretta alla rovina.”

E, con quella  _frase a effetto_ , Albizzi si allontanò insieme al figlio. Eppure, prima di andarsene, fece in tempo a sentire la battuta pungente che Giovanni rivolse a Lorenzo.

“Messer Lorenzo, il signore a cavallo è venuto a risollevarci lo spirito, a quanto pare” disse, con un mezzo sorriso. “Dev’essere uno di quelli che vedono sempre il bicchiere mezzo vuoto!”

Lorenzo scoppiò in una gran risata.

“Più che altro, Rinaldo Albizzi si fa un punto d’onore di mettersi  _sempre_ contro la nostra famiglia, qualunque cosa diciamo o facciamo” spiegò.

“Ah, ecco, le cose non sono cambiate poi tanto rispetto ai tempi dei miei antenati” mormorò Giovanni, deluso. Ricordava fin troppo bene le storie sulla famiglia Donati e tutti gli intrighi che avevano tramato pur di rovinare gli Uberti… questo Albizzi sembrava fatto della stessa pasta, purtroppo.

In parole povere, un gran rompiballe!

Comunque non era destino che la cosa finisse lì.

La guerra contro Lucca si stava rivelando sempre più devastante per il popolo di Firenze e Cosimo decise di aggirare l’ostacolo e rivolgersi direttamente al generale Francesco Sforza, che guidava l’esercito dei milanesi, per trattare la pace. Partì dunque con il figlio Piero, senza che la Signoria e i Priori ne sapessero un bel niente, raggiunse l’accampamento dei milanesi e concluse la pace, promettendo a Sforza una bella somma di denaro (gentilmente offerta dalle corporazioni di Lucca perché… beh, sì, il generale Sforza era comunque ancor sempre un mercenario!).

Tutti felici e contenti, dunque… con buona pace di Albizzi che non aveva idea di che cosa fosse accaduto!

Così, un paio di settimane dopo, ci fu un’importante riunione al Palazzo dei Priori per votare se continuare a finanziare la guerra o cercare la pace (l’avevo detto, io, che nessuno sapeva che Cosimo aveva già concluso la pace a modo suo con Sforza…).

Giovanni, per motivi tutti suoi personali, aveva da tempo un gran desiderio di partecipare ad un Consiglio dei Priori e decise di approfittare di quella memorabile giornata, proprio una a caso… Convinse Piero ad accompagnarlo, insistendo sul fatto che, in fondo, lui meritava di essere presente perché era andato con suo padre all’accampamento di Sforza e aveva partecipato agli accordi di pace in prima persona. Non era mica giusto che Cosimo lo avesse escluso dalla riunione dopo quanto aveva fatto, no? No?

Quando entrò nel Palazzo dei Priori, per lunghi istanti Giovanni rimase muto, immobile a fissare quel grande salone pieno di gente e aveva di nuovo quella strana luce negli occhi (capirete dopo il perché!). Solo dopo un po’ si accorse che Albizzi stava  _pontificando_  come suo solito in mezzo al salone, incoraggiando i Priori a votare in favore del proseguimento della guerra.

“La vittoria è a portata di mano, una vittoria che darà lustro a tutta Firenze, ma soltanto se continueremo a combattere. Dobbiamo continuare a mostrare a Milano la nostra forza, solo così vinceremo! Questa è la nostra città, questa è la nostra Repubblica!” esclamava, bello convinto, mentre gli ascoltatori parevano, in effetti, conquistati dalla sua innegabile oratoria.

Così tutti si stupirono enormemente quando Giovanni, che era un illustre sconosciuto per quasi tutti i presenti, si fece largo tra la folla degli uditori e si diresse deciso verso i Priori e verso Albizzi, che rimase a metà della sua trascinante arringa e si mostrò piuttosto scocciato per essere stato interrotto. Gli si piazzò davanti e, senza tanti complimenti, disse la sua.

“Avete ragione, Messere, tutti noi vogliamo che Firenze si mostri forte, ma un saggio governante sa anche quando è arrivato il momento di trattare” replicò. “Questa guerra sta logorando Firenze, la gente non ha cibo, non ha lavoro e, mi dispiace tanto deludere le vostre aspettative, in realtà il nostro esercito non sta vincendo affatto!”

Nella sala calò un silenzio agghiacciante. Pareva la fine del mondo.

In effetti, quando mai qualcuno si era permesso di interrompere  _lo show_ di Albizzi e di rimbeccarlo addirittura davanti a tutti? E poi, chi accidenti era quel ragazzino sbucato fuori dal nulla?

Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni sapeva che avrebbe dovuto bloccare lo sconosciuto ma, in tutta sincerità, provava una certa qual soddisfazione nel vedere qualcuno che, una volta tanto, le cantava in faccia a quell’arrogante di Albizzi ed era anche curioso di vedere come sarebbe andata a finire.

Lorenzo si agitò sul suo scranno e si rivolse a Cosimo.

“Ma cosa ci fa qui Giovanni? Non gli avrai mica dato il permesso di presenziare a un Consiglio dei Priori? Per… per interrompere Albizzi, poi!” disse a bassa voce al fratello.

Cosimo, però, aveva un sorrisetto sul volto.

“Giovanni il permesso se lo è preso da sé e, per quanto riguarda Albizzi, tra poco avrà un’altra sorpresa ben poco gradita” rispose, con l’aria di chi la sa lunga.

Rinaldo Albizzi era rimasto senza parole per lo shock ma, ovviamente, non poteva rimanere ammutolito più di tanto. Ritrovò ben presto la padronanza di sé e la sicumera e reagì con l’indignazione che ci si poteva aspettare.

“Come ti permetti, tu, di presentarti qui e di interrompere  _me_? Non sai niente di Firenze né di questa guerra e non hai nemmeno il permesso di parlare al Consiglio dei Priori” esclamò, fissandolo come se volesse incenerirlo sul posto. “Sei solo un ragazzino che Cosimo ha raccolto dalla strada chissà dove, come quell’altro suo sicario che manda in giro per Firenze, e hai l’impudenza di metterti in mezzo mentre sto parlando? Ma lo sai chi sono io?”

Per nulla impressionato, ancora una volta Giovanni rispose a tono (e qui la parte a cui Albizzi non stava poi tanto simpatico cominciò a ridacchiare piano…).

“No, in effetti non so chi siete voi. So però di avere il pieno diritto di parlare in questa assemblea perché sono sicuramente di una famiglia più antica e illustre della vostra” replicò. E qui si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto e lo sguardo saettò per tutto il salone prima di tornare a posarsi su Albizzi, che non sapeva più nemmeno se credere ai propri occhi e alle proprie orecchie. “Io sono Giovanni degli Uberti, l’ultimo discendente di un uomo che ha fatto grande Firenze e che da essa è stato ingiustamente scacciato e dimenticato: Manente degli Uberti, che probabilmente tutti voi conoscete meglio come  _Farinata_! Sono venuto a Firenze perché voglio che il nome del mio antenato e della mia famiglia sia riabilitato!”

Mormorii di stupore serpeggiarono tra i Priori e coloro che assistevano al dibattito. Il Gonfaloniere si congratulò con se stesso per non aver fatto portar via il ragazzino (che alla fine si era rivelato ben più di quanto sembrava), mentre Albizzi, dopo il primo momento di disorientamento, fu l’unico ad avere la presenza di spirito di rispondere (e ce ne vogliamo stupire?).

“Sei un Uberti, allora” disse, continuando a squadrare Giovanni come a volerselo imparare a memoria e magari era davvero così! “Ma non hai un seggio nella Signoria, quindi non hai nemmeno il permesso di parlare.”

“Prima di essere il  _vostro_  Palazzo dei Priori, questa era la dimora della  _mia_  famiglia” ribatté Giovanni. “Dopo aver cacciato gli Uberti da Firenze, i nobili fecero radere al suolo le loro proprietà e sulle rovine fecero edificare questo palazzo. Quindi, tecnicamente, io sarei a  _casa mia_ e avrei tutti i diritti di parlare!”

Ed ecco spiegato perché Giovanni aveva guardato ben bene tutto il palazzo prima di iniziare a rovinare la giornata a Albizzi!

Rinaldo Albizzi non sapeva se ridere, ammirare tanta sfacciataggine o prenderlo a schiaffoni…

“Molto bene, allora, se sei il discendente di Farinata degli Uberti, saprai anche che era un grande e valoroso comandante” riprese l’uomo, a cui bisogna riconoscere un certo talento nel  _rigirare la frittata_  a suo favore. “Credi che, in una situazione come questa, non avrebbe incoraggiato Firenze a continuare a combattere per il prestigio della città?”

“No, non lo avrebbe fatto se avesse visto che la città si indeboliva e si impoveriva a causa di questa guerra” ribatté Giovanni.

E, proprio sul più bello, un altro ospite inatteso si fece largo tra la folla e interruppe quell’interessantissima discussione.

“Messer Albizzi, mi rincresce molto disturbare un dibattito tanto appassionante e confesso che avrei voluto rimanere a vedere come sarebbe andato a finire, purtroppo il tempo è tiranno e io sono venuto a portare un messaggio molto urgente per la città di Firenze” disse l’uomo.

Per la seconda volta in quel giorno, Albizzi rimase del tutto spiazzato, cosa che non era affatto abituale per lui. Avrebbe ricordato quella giornata come un incubo.

“Generale Sforza?” disse.

Esatto, mancava proprio lui e adesso era arrivato. Si capisce adesso perché Cosimo fosse tanto sicuro di sé…

Probabilmente innervosito per tutte quelle interruzioni, Rinaldo Albizzi si rivolse al Gonfaloniere.

“Fate arrestare subito quest’uomo!” esclamò.

“Potete farlo, ma allora arrestereste un amico” replicò Sforza. Eh, no, quella non era proprio giornata, per Albizzi… “Sono venuto qui oggi per annunciarvi una tregua nelle ostilità.”

“Una tregua?” ripeté Albizzi, come se avesse detto una parolaccia.

“L’esercito del Duca Visconti di Milano si sta ritirando da Lucca. La guerra è finita” annunciò Sforza, con un sorriso. Beh, ovviamente non disse di essere stato  _pagato profumatamente_  per far ritirare l’esercito, ma quello non era così importante, no?

I Priori e gli altri presenti esultarono a quelle parole. La guerra era finita, non ci sarebbero più state tasse esose per finanziare l’esercito, niente più perdite… insomma, a quanto pareva l’unico che teneva tanto a fare la guerra era Rinaldo Albizzi, che in verità era rimasto parecchio deluso.

Mentre Sforza si dirigeva verso Cosimo per stringergli la mano e tutti gli altri sorridevano, si davano pacche sulle spalle e commentavano quell’indimenticabile giornata al Palazzo dei Priori, l’uomo approfittò della confusione per afferrare Giovanni per un braccio e spingerlo in una rientranza della parete, dove nessuno poteva vederli… e comunque nessuno, in quel momento, avrebbe badato a loro.

Lo immobilizzò contro il muro e gli parlò, a voce bassa, vicinissimo.

“Hai sbagliato portone, ragazzino” gli disse. “Sei andato a chiedere aiuto a Cosimo de’ Medici per riabilitare il nome della tua famiglia, ma da lui non avrai niente. I Medici sanno solo ingannare e colpire le famiglie nobili e di certo non ti aiuteranno.”

“Messer Cosimo è stato molto gentile con me” protestò Giovanni che, a dire il vero, non capiva nemmeno perché Albizzi, per parlare con lui, dovesse stargli tanto appiccicato… Non scappava mica!

“Fatti raccontare da Cosimo che cosa suo padre ha fatto alla mia, di famiglia, e poi magari cambierai idea. Ad ogni modo, lui non ha il potere di riabilitare gli Uberti nemmeno se volesse. Io, invece, potrei aiutarti, potrei perfino farti avere un seggio tra i Priori” continuò Rinaldo Albizzi, che un certo qual potere di persuasione lo aveva pure. “Saresti dovuto venire da me e non metterti contro. Ma non è troppo tardi, sei sempre in tempo per scegliere la parte giusta.”

“Cosa volevate dire? Cosa ha fatto il padre di Cosimo alla vostra famiglia?” insisté Giovanni.

“Chiedilo a lui, vediamo se ha il fegato di dirti la verità. Poi, quando avrai capito con chi hai a che fare, torna a cercarmi” continuò l’uomo. “Io posso fare in modo che il nome della tua famiglia venga riabilitato, posso ridare agli Uberti il posto che spetta loro… se tu appoggerai la mia causa, naturalmente. Riflettici bene, ragazzino impertinente.”

Detto questo, Albizzi si staccò da Giovanni e si allontanò, lasciando il giovane Uberti parecchio ma parecchio confuso.

Cosa aveva voluto dire? Messer Cosimo e i Medici avevano fatto qualcosa di spregevole, così come i Donati tanti anni prima avevano tramato contro gli Uberti?

E poi… cosa significava  _appoggiare la causa_  di Albizzi? La guerra era già finita, no? Che altro poteva volere da lui?

Giovanni avrebbe capito solo in seguito che la Firenze in cui si trovava non era per niente diversa da quella di fine Duecento… e lui ci era proprio nel mezzo!

**Fine capitolo secondo**

 

 


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_I like to make-believe with you_  
Da, da, da, da, do, do, do  
That we always speak the truth  
I like how we pretend the same  
Da, da, da, da, do, do, do  
Play this silly little game. Hey!

 _I've got some things to say_  
'Cause there's a lot that you don't know  
It's written on my face  
It's gonna be hard to swallow  
(Everybody's got a secret)  
I got some things to say  
(Everybody's got a secret)

_(“Secrets” – Pink)_

Le parole di Albizzi avevano operato proprio quello per cui erano state concepite, ossia insinuare l’ombra del dubbio in Giovanni. Il ragazzo fino a quel momento aveva nutrito una fiducia illimitata in Cosimo de’ Medici, l’uomo che stava riportando Firenze alla sua grandezza, l’uomo che anche suo padre ammirava tanto… ma quello che Rinaldo Albizzi gli aveva detto non voleva uscirgli dalla testa.

Se avesse soltanto fatto allusioni alla disonestà dei Medici, al fatto che fossero dei lanaioli arricchiti e degli usurai, Giovanni non lo sarebbe stato nemmeno a sentire: aveva visto Albizzi due volte, ma gli era bastato per capire che era fondamentalmente invidioso del potere e del prestigio dei Medici.

Eppure quell’accenno a un atto meschino da parte del padre di Cosimo, un atto che aveva danneggiato la famiglia Albizzi…

Giovanni era, come si può ben immaginare, molto sensibile riguardo a simili argomenti. Del resto era venuto a Firenze proprio per riabilitare il nome della sua famiglia, osteggiata, calunniata, cacciata e oltraggiata per nient’altro che l’invidia di una famiglia rivale, che poi aveva trascinato con sé tutte le altre. Possibile che il padre di Cosimo avesse fatto una cosa simile alla famiglia Albizzi?

Quel dubbio tormentava talmente Giovanni che alla fine, qualche sera dopo, andò a parlare proprio con Cosimo per togliersi il pensiero una volta per tutte.

Nel frattempo a Firenze si era scatenata la peste (sì, in quei giorni non si facevano mancare proprio niente, ogni giorno una novità!) e Cosimo e la sua famiglia si stavano preparando a partire per trasferirsi nella loro villa di campagna con la speranza di sfuggire al contagio.

Giovanni scelse proprio quella sera per fare la sua domanda indiscreta al Medici.

“Messer Cosimo, sono giorni che mi tormento per una cosa che mi è stata detta, una cosa che non riesco a credere sia vera perché vi conosco e vi stimo come uomo avveduto e corretto, che mi ha accolto con grande generosità pur non conoscendomi. Eppure questa storia mi fa pensare e ripensare e non so…” esordì il ragazzo. Un altro, al suo posto, sarebbe stato imbarazzato, insicuro, ma Giovanni degli Uberti? Per niente!

“Va bene, dimmi pure che cosa ti angustia tanto e cercherò di aiutarti” rispose Cosimo, incuriosito.

“Vi prego di non fraintendermi, ma io devo capire” riprese Giovanni. “Cos’è successo tra voi e Messer Albizzi quando eravate ragazzi? E’ vero che vostro padre ha cercato di rovinare la sua famiglia?”

“Questa storia te l’ha raccontata Albizzi, non è così?” fece l’uomo, rabbuiandosi. Si chiese anche, per inciso, come Rinaldo avesse trovato il tempo e il modo di mettere in testa al ragazzino quell’idea… ma, evidentemente, le sue vie erano infinite come quelle di Nostro Signore!

“Mi ha detto soltanto che non dovevo fidarmi di voi, che non farete niente per aiutare la mia famiglia perché, anzi,  _voi Medici_  siete capaci solo di distruggerle, le famiglie. E di chiedere a voi per saperne di più. E io appunto mi sono chiesto se vostro padre potesse aver agito scorrettamente con gli Albizzi, se potesse aver fatto qualcosa di così meschino, così come i Donati fecero con la mia famiglia. Voi lo capite che io questa cosa devo saperla, vero?” e sì, si capiva benissimo che per Giovanni la faccenda stava diventando fin troppo personale.

“Purtroppo quello che Albizzi ti ha detto è vero” ammise Cosimo, con lo sguardo perso nei suoi pensieri. “Vent’anni fa io e lui eravamo diventati amici, tanto che Rinaldo mi parlò di un affare importante che la sua famiglia aveva per le mani, chiedendomi un parere da amico. Si fidava di me, voleva un mio consiglio…”

Si vedeva proprio quanto il ricordo di quella storia tormentasse ancora il Medici.

“Mio padre iniziò a farmi tante domande su Rinaldo e sugli affari della sua famiglia, fino a spingermi a raccontargli tutto” riprese, affranto. “A quel punto lui usò le informazioni che aveva avuto da me per mandare a monte l’affare degli Albizzi, fargli perdere molti soldi e farli estromettere dalla Signoria. So che il vero responsabile di tutto ciò è mio padre, ma io penso tuttora che non avrei dovuto farmi manipolare così da lui, fui un ingenuo… e Rinaldo non me l’ha mai perdonato. Tutto il male che sta cercando di fare ora alla mia famiglia e i disordini che crea in Firenze, alla fine, nascono da questo e io non posso non sentirmene in parte colpevole.”

Giovanni era pensieroso.

“Sì, posso comprendere il rancore di Messer Albizzi. In effetti quello che vostro padre ha fatto è stata, con il dovuto rispetto, una gran carognata” commentò con la consueta schiettezza che molto spesso sconfinava nella sfacciataggine. “Comunque mi rincuora sentire che voi non volevate affatto danneggiare quella famiglia e che, quindi, ho avuto ragione a fidarmi di voi fin dal principio. Mio padre faceva bene a credere in voi e ad ammirarvi.”

Cosimo sorrise. La disamina di Giovanni lo faceva sembrare più maturo della sua età, aveva saputo comprendere la situazione e viverla dal punto di vista di entrambe le parti, in modo equilibrato. Sicuramente questo gli veniva dai saggi insegnamenti di suo padre e suo nonno, che lo avevano cresciuto nel culto della famiglia Uberti e dell’antenato Farinata. Il Medici cominciò a pensare a un progetto, ancora piuttosto vago nella sua mente, ma abbastanza forte da insediarvisi: e se avesse cercato di sfruttare la capacità di empatia di Giovanni per ricucire lo strappo tra lui e Rinaldo? Forse l’intervento di una persona estranea ai fatti e tuttavia in grado di provare solidarietà per entrambi avrebbe potuto migliorare le cose e questo sarebbe stato un grande guadagno anche per Firenze, che di certo non aveva bisogno di lotte intestine (no, aveva già abbastanza guai per conto suo…).

“Ti ringrazio, Giovanni. Mi rimprovero spesso di essere stato troppo fiducioso e non riesco a perdonarmi per essermi fatto usare da mio padre, penso che avrei potuto fare di più, ma ora le tue parole mi fanno capire che potrebbe esserci un’altra strada per risolvere questa ostilità e riportare la pace a Firenze” concluse Cosimo, senza meglio precisare quale potesse essere questa  _altra strada_.

Giovanni, però, non se ne preoccupò minimamente perché, con tutta evidenza, non pensava che la cosa lo coinvolgesse più di tanto. Era invece contento di poter contare sul Medici e di aver avuto risposta a quegli interrogativi che lo avevano tanto turbato. Per lui la cosa finiva lì.

Che ingenuo!

Il giorno dopo, la famiglia Medici partì per la campagna, mentre Giovanni e Marco Bello, il servitore personale di Cosimo (e sicario a tempo perso…), scelsero di restare a Palazzo Medici per  _monitorare la situazione_. In realtà, il problema principale era monitorare Albizzi.

L’uomo aveva deciso di approfittare dell’assenza dei Medici da Firenze per mettere a segno alcuni colpi che gli permettessero di rovinarli. Aveva iniziato con l’accusare Cosimo durante un Consiglio dei Priori, sottolineando che stava sprecando le risorse della città per l’edificazione di quell’inutile cupola e che, tanto per cambiare, era un usuraio e non aveva il diritto di far parte della Signoria. Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni, però, che aveva sentito quel discorso già un milione di volte, aveva respinto tutte le accuse al mittente, lasciando Albizzi alquanto indispettito.

Vista l’impossibilità di convincere il Gonfaloniere e i Priori, Albizzi aveva avuto la brillante idea di andare direttamente sulla  _scena del crimine_ , ossia nella Cattedrale dove gli operai stavano continuando a costruire la cupola che ormai, a quanto sembra, vedeva come una nemica personale.

“La Signoria non fa nulla” pontificava davanti a tutti coloro che erano disposti a starlo a sentire, ancora parecchio alterato perché, appunto, il Gonfaloniere gli aveva risposto  _picche_. “Non ha a cuore gli interessi del popolo di Firenze e preferisce proteggere il tiranno che ha scatenato questa peste sulla nostra città. Cosimo dice che la cupola è per Dio, ma in realtà è chiaro che è per lui, che sta cercando di comprare Dio esattamente come compra gli uomini.”

Gli operai avevano interrotto i lavori e stavano a guardarlo e ad ascoltarlo, qualcuno pure coinvolto, altri probabilmente si chiedevano se questo non si fosse messo in testa di essere il nuovo Messia.

“Cosimo finanzia con l’usura questa atrocità” continuò, riferendosi alla cupola. Beh, sarebbe rimasto male se avesse saputo che, nei secoli a venire, la cupola del Brunelleschi da lui definita  _atrocità_  sarebbe diventata meta ambita per i turisti di tutto il mondo… “Io vi imploro, gettate a terra i muri di questa empia cupola, denunciate Cosimo de’ Medici davanti a Dio e Dio vi salverà da questa piaga. Io stesso sfamerò e pagherò ogni uomo che lo farà!”

Rinaldo Albizzi non sapeva di avere due ospiti indesiderati in mezzo agli spettatori del suo  _show_  così ispirato, tipo predicatore di qualche setta: uno era Marco Bello che, avendo ascoltato abbastanza, si affrettò a raggiungere Cosimo nella villa di campagna per avvertirlo delle manovre del rivale.

L’altro era Giovanni.

Giovanni, che aveva le sue ragioni personalissime per volere l’edificazione della cupola e che sembrava aver preso gusto a contraddire pubblicamente Rinaldo Albizzi ogni volta che si imbatteva in lui, nemmeno fosse diventata la missione della sua vita.

Quando decise che la misura era colma, sbucò fuori dal gruppo di operai in mezzo ai quali si trovava e, con un’invidiabile disinvoltura, si rivolse alla folla di gente proprio come aveva fatto Rinaldo fino a pochi attimi prima.

“Cittadini di Firenze” esordì con una certa qual teatralità, probabilmente messa su appositamente per ridicolizzare l’enfasi di Albizzi, “vi sembra normale che la nostra patria sia priva di un Duomo di grande importanza, come invece hanno altre città come Milano o Roma? Questa Cattedrale è un capolavoro e potrebbe essere il vanto e il prestigio della Repubblica… ma non potrà esserlo finché non sarà consacrata, e non potrà essere consacrata se manca la cupola.”

Il ragionamento di Giovanni non faceva una piega, sebbene mancasse dei toni drammatici e dell’atmosfera apocalittica del discorso di Rinaldo Albizzi, e parecchi operai distolsero lo sguardo dall’uno per posarlo sul ragazzo giunto così inaspettatamente alla ribalta.

“Messer Albizzi dice che questa cupola è maledetta e che per questo Dio ci ha mandato la peste” obiettò un tale, a quanto sembrava particolarmente suggestionabile.

Giovanni assottigliò lo sguardo. Quello era un punto sul quale non intendeva transigere.

“Io diffido già per principio di tutti coloro che si arrogano il diritto di parlare per conto di Dio” replicò senza tanti giri di parole. “Io discendo dagli Uberti e la mia famiglia è stata calunniata e poi cacciata da Firenze per false accuse di eresia, messe in giro da altre famiglie nobili che erano invidiose del potere e del prestigio dei miei antenati. Nessuno può essere tanto presuntuoso da sentirsi il portavoce di Dio, a meno che quel qualcuno non sia Mosè o Abramo o qualcun altro dei Profeti, intendo!”

A quelle parole, diversi tra gli operai iniziarono a sghignazzare: in effetti Albizzi, durante il suo discorso, aveva tutta l’aria di Mosè quando alza il bastone e separa le acque del Mar Rosso…

Rinaldo era rimasto impietrito per qualche minuto. Non poteva essere. Quel ragazzino stava diventando il suo incubo peggiore. E, oltretutto, adesso si permetteva pure di ridicolizzarlo davanti alla gente di Firenze?

Eppure c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo, qualcosa che lo attirava, forse proprio quel suo carattere impertinente e arrogante, quella sua spavalderia e spregiudicatezza che un uomo come lui non poteva fare a meno di ammirare e che gli risvegliava degli strani impulsi, che andavano dallo strangolarlo con le sue proprie mani al fargli molte altre cose che, per decenza, non starò ad elencare…

Così la sua reazione fu veemente in tutti i sensi.

“Adesso mi hai veramente seccato, tu!” esclamò, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo fuori dal Duomo senza troppe storie. S’infilò nel primo vicoletto deserto che trovò, imprigionò Giovanni contro il muro e… e lo baciò con un’intensità e una forza che non si sarebbe mai immaginato nemmeno lui.

Quando, finalmente, lo lasciò andare, si sentì pure in dovere di spiegare quell’atto impulsivo a un Giovanni per una volta rimasto davvero senza parole (e che non aveva ancora nemmeno capito bene la dinamica degli avvenimenti!).

“A quanto pare ho trovato il modo per farti stare zitto” disse, mentre il ragazzo lo fissava con un paio d’occhi sgranati, pensando con ogni evidenza che l’uomo avesse perso totalmente la ragione. “Ti diverti tanto a sfidarmi, eh? Ma non è nel tuo interesse, te l’ho già detto. Non hai capito che  _solo io_  ti posso aiutare a riabilitare il nome della tua famiglia? Non aspettarti che quell’usuraio di Cosimo possa fare qualcosa per te, lui è capace soltanto di usarle, le persone.”

“Gli ho parlato di quella storia che mi avete raccontato, Messer Albizzi, e lui mi ha spiegato come sono andate realmente le cose” replicò Giovanni che, nonostante tutto, non poteva restarsene zitto più di tanto. “Quello che ha fatto il padre di Messer Cosimo è una carognata bella e buona, ma lui non ha colpe, è stato raggirato e usato. E io capisco benissimo come vi sentite, la mia famiglia ha sperimentato inganno e tradimento sulla sua propria pelle, ma Messer Cosimo non è quel vigliacco di suo padre.”

Suo malgrado, ad Albizzi scappò un sorrisetto.

“Immagino che tu non ti sia fatto scrupoli a dire in faccia a Cosimo quello che pensi di suo padre” commentò, divertito. “Carogna, vigliacco… confesso che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere presente.”

“Certo che gliel’ho detto, non penserete mica di avere l’esclusiva, non me la prendo con voi per partito preso, solo quando dite qualcosa di irragionevole e questo, purtroppo, capita spesso ma…”

“Non un’altra parola, ragazzino impertinente. Per oggi sono stato fin troppo paziente con te e ti assicuro che non è la mia dote migliore” lo interruppe Albizzi.

“Ah, su questo non ho dubbi” scappò detto a Giovanni, che però si bloccò subito quando vide lo sguardo truce dell’uomo posarsi su di lui. Era vero, quel giorno aveva sfidato fin troppo la sorte!

E il vero problema era che non aveva la minima idea di ciò che quella sua sfacciataggine suscitava in Rinaldo Albizzi…

“Ad ogni modo, ti ripeto che non puoi fidarti di quel Medici” riprese l’uomo. “Se veramente vuoi che il nome della tua famiglia venga riabilitato, devi appoggiare me. Sarebbe la scelta più logica in ogni senso, cos’ha a che spartire un Uberti con una famiglia di  _lanaioli del Mugello_? Le famiglie nobili devono stare unite per non perdere il predominio su Firenze a favore di questi arricchiti senza morale!”

“Uniti come i Donati con gli Uberti?” obiettò Giovanni. Beh, qualche sassolino dalle scarpe se lo voleva togliere anche lui…

“Io non sono un Donati, ragazzo, questo tienilo bene a mente. E, tanto perché tu lo sappia, la casata dei Donati e quella degli Albizzi non sono mai andate molto d’accordo, per usare un eufemismo” ribatté Rinaldo. “Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto: rifletti bene a proposito del partito da appoggiare, e poi torna a cercarmi quando avrai fatto la  _scelta giusta_.”

Detto questo, Albizzi girò i tacchi e se ne andò.

 _Santa pace, ma a Firenze bisogna per forza stare dalla parte di qualcuno? Io voglio soltanto riabilitare il nome della mia famiglia,_  pensò Giovanni, guardandolo andar via.

Era sempre, sempre più confuso…

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_Marco a uomo tutta l'aggressività_  
Ma non posso privarmi del nome che porto  
Conscio di una brutta popolarità  
Perché a volte mi faccio giustizia da solo  
Odio nascondermi e mendicare  
Credo solo in quello che fa bene a me  
E non chiedo alla vita niente di speciale

_Cammino da solo e non mi volto mai  
Continuo a correre…_

_(“Calma e sangue freddo” – Luca Dirisio)_

La cosa bella di Albizzi era che non potevi mai sapere se avesse deciso di mollare o se invece ti stesse prendendo per i fondelli e avesse in animo qualcosa di nuovo da tramare! Poteva sembrare che, dopo il colloquio avuto con Giovanni, l’uomo avesse deciso di soprassedere e lasciar perdere quella povera cupola… e invece il giorno dopo eccolo di nuovo lì, bello tranquillo e soddisfatto, perché gli operai si erano convinti a lasciarsi pagare da lui e avevano iniziato a buttare giù impalcature e mattoni.

Nel frattempo Cosimo, allertato da Marco Bello, aveva deciso di tornare a Firenze per cercare di fermare quello scempio, nonostante la madre Piccarda fosse in fin di vita per aver contratto la peste (ma non erano andati in campagna per sfuggire al contagio?).

Quando giunse in città si recò subito alla Cattedrale, scortato da Marco Bello, e rimase esterrefatto di fronte alla scena della devastazione della cupola e del sorriso compiaciuto di Rinaldo che stava in beata contemplazione del casino che aveva provocato. Cosimo sarebbe voluto intervenire con veemenza per fermare gli operai e dirne quattro ad Albizzi, già che c’era, ma prima di lui arrivò Giovanni che anche questa volta era rimasto a  _spiare_  confondendosi in mezzo alla folla.

Il ragazzo si fece avanti, senza sapere che anche Cosimo era presente, e senza mezzi termini dichiarò che quello che stava succedendo era una colossale idiozia.

“Ma cosa fate? Non potete distruggere tutto il lavoro che è stato fatto! Questa è la cupola della nostra Cattedrale, diventerà il vanto di Firenze” protestò.

Diverse persone lo guardarono in cagnesco. I soldi di Albizzi, se non le sue parole, avevano sortito l’effetto desiderato…

“Questa cupola è figlia del demonio!” beh, sì, Albizzi aveva fatto scuola e qualcuno si era davvero lasciato convincere.

“Dio ha mandato la peste a Firenze per punire i peccati dei Medici!”

“Solo quando la cupola sarà distrutta saremo salvi!”

Questo tanto per dimostrare quanto la folla si lasci trascinare dal primo deficiente che straparla…

“Ma vi ascoltate quando parlate? Credete davvero che la peste sia una punizione divina per la costruzione della cupola?”

La maggior parte della gente annuì convinta; altri erano convinti semplicemente dai quattrini di Albizzi…

“Bene, sapete come la vedo io, allora? E’ vero che Firenze ha dei gravi peccati da scontare, ma non riguardano certo l’edificazione di una cupola” replicò Giovanni. “I peccati di Firenze sono legati alle infinite guerre civili che si sono succedute e ai tanti innocenti che ne sono rimasti vittime! I miei antenati, gli Uberti, sono stati trattati in maniera crudele e vergognosa dopo aver fatto tanto per il bene di questa città. Sono stati esiliati, ma non solo: i figli di Farinata degli Uberti, ancora bambini, sono stati rinchiusi in prigione e uccisi in modo atroce, solo uno di loro è riuscito a salvarsi. E ancora peggio, le spoglie mortali di Farinata e di sua moglie Adaleta sono state disseppellite e profanate!”

Gli occhi di Giovanni mandavano  _tuoni e fulmini_  e appariva lampante che Rinaldo Albizzi non era l’unico, da quelle parti, ad avere la memoria lunga per le offese…

“Volete espiare i peccati di Firenze? Allora riparate agli oltraggi che i miei antenati hanno subìto! Io vi chiedo di edificare la cupola per permettere la consacrazione della Cattedrale e a quel punto i resti di Farinata e di sua moglie potranno riposare nel posto che gli spetta, con tutti gli onori, nel Duomo di Firenze” esclamò il ragazzo. Cosimo, che lo ascoltava con molto interesse, pensò che era un’idea mica male: la cupola sarebbe servita anche per rendere omaggio agli Uberti e ripagarli per gli oltraggi che avevano dovuto sopportare…

Albizzi, che si era visto rovinare anche quella giornata che gli era parsa tanto promettente, non la vedeva allo stesso modo, anzi! Quel ragazzino sfacciato non voleva proprio capire e si permetteva una volta ancora di farsi beffe di lui e di fregarsene allegramente dei suoi tentativi per rovinare i Medici.

“Questa cupola è un’empietà e deve essere distrutta” intervenne, in un altro  _emozionante_  confronto pubblico con Giovanni. “Non c’è niente di onorevole nell’essere sepolti in un luogo edificato con i soldi ricavati dall’ _usura_  e tu non puoi volere questo per i tuoi antenati!”

“Siete così pronto a condannare i Medici per il loro lavoro di banchieri, ma non vi è venuto in mente che quello che avete fatto  _voi_ , ossia pagare gli operai perché distruggano la cupola, potrebbe essere definito  _corruzione_?” decisamente Giovanni aveva un bel fegato, questo bisogna riconoscerlo!

Albizzi si sarebbe volentieri scagliato sul ragazzo per fargli non si sa bene cosa dopo essere stato definito  _corrotto_ (e pure ipocrita, per buona misura) davanti a tutta la gente di Firenze, ma in quel momento Cosimo pensò bene di intervenire per spostare l’attenzione di tutti su di sé. Aveva ammirato l’audacia di Giovanni e si convinceva sempre più del fatto che quel giovane fosse molto importante per i suoi piani, leale e affidabile com’era… possibilmente, preferiva che Albizzi non gli spaccasse la testa con un mattone!

“Distruggere la cupola non fermerà la peste” esclamò, facendosi largo in mezzo alla gente. “Questa cupola è un omaggio a Dio e…”

“Ma sentitelo, adesso vuole parlare in nome di Dio!” fece, sprezzante, uno degli operai. Altri annuirono energicamente e brontolarono contro Cosimo.

“E’ forse Cosimo de’ Medici che vuole parlare a nome di Dio?” intervenne Giovanni, che non riusciva proprio a stare zitto, era più forte di lui… “Ma non è proprio quello che  _Messer Albizzi_  sta facendo da due giorni?”

A dirla tutta, Giovanni aveva ragione e qualcuno tra la folla dovette rendersene conto, perché ci fu un certo scompiglio. In compenso, il Messer Albizzi in questione era veramente scocciato.

“Non ho mai affermato di parlare in nome di Dio” disse, con una straordinaria faccia di bronzo. “La verità è sotto gli occhi di tutti: la peste è arrivata a Firenze da quando è iniziata la costruzione della cupola. E non dobbiamo stupircene, perché Dio non può accettare l’omaggio di un usuraio come Cosimo che ha sottratto le decime del Papa per costruire la  _sua_ opera!”

Le cose parvero mettersi improvvisamente male per il Medici. La gente cominciò a guardarlo con odio e qualcuno iniziò perfino a insultarlo e ad armarsi di sassi per colpirlo. Marco Bello si mise in mezzo per difendere il suo padrone e, tanto per cambiare, Giovanni volle far sapere al resto del mondo come la pensava sulla questione!

“Messer Albizzi ha ragione” dichiarò, con grande sorpresa di tutti. Ma se fino a quel momento non gliene aveva lasciata passare una…? Tuttavia il ragazzo era piuttosto abile nel far girare il vento a suo favore. “Né Dio né la mia famiglia possono accettare un omaggio edificato con del denaro sottratto alla Chiesa. Infatti dovranno essere le famiglie nobili fiorentine a pagare per la costruzione della cupola: sono state loro a oltraggiare i miei antenati e a profanare le loro spoglie mortali, pertanto saranno loro a fare ammenda, finanziando la costruzione della cupola!”

Cosimo era entusiasta: a quanto pareva quella era la perfetta quadratura del cerchio. Non doveva più preoccuparsi per la cupola e così decise di allontanarsi insieme a Marco Bello prima che gli operai ci ripensassero e ricordassero per quale motivo avevano preso in mano quei sassi…

 _Ci mancherebbe solo questa! Io dovrei pagare per la costruzione di una cupola che nemmeno voglio? Non se ne parla neanche_ , pensò Albizzi, alquanto irritato per la soluzione trovata da Giovanni. Tuttavia anche lui non era da meno quando si trattava di rigirare la frittata, come avevo già fatto notare altre volte.

“Forse  _Messer Uberti_  non ha tutti i torti” replicò, con un sorrisetto sprezzante. “Tuttavia ciò che è stato costruito finora deriva dall’usura e pertanto va distrutto. Quando la parte che offende Dio sarà spazzata via insieme ai peccati dei Medici, allora e solo allora le famiglie nobili di Firenze saranno  _più che disposte_  a finanziare la costruzione della cupola.”

E come no?

La partita si era conclusa con un pareggio, uno a uno e palla al centro. Giovanni aveva strappato una risicata promessa di finanziamento per la cupola, ma Albizzi avrebbe continuato a pagare gli operai perché buttassero giù ciò che era stato costruito fino a quel momento.

Cosimo de’ Medici avrebbe dovuto trovare un’altra strada. E la trovò, infatti, come un’illuminazione improvvisa.

Quando, il giorno dopo, Rinaldo Albizzi si recò alla Cattedrale insieme al figlio Ormanno, vide con suo grande disappunto che gli operai erano tutti fuori dall’edificio e che la distruzione della cupola era bloccata.

“Cosimo ha fatto della Cattedrale un rifugio per gli appestati e gli operai non entrano per paura del contagio” spiegò Ormanno con lo stesso tono sprezzante del padre, di cui era il perfetto clone vivente.

Albizzi ne aveva veramente abbastanza di quella storia. Portò il suo cavallo di fronte al portone della Cattedrale e si mise a chiamare Cosimo.

“Che cos’è questa storia, Medici? Pretendo una spiegazione!”

Ma quando il portone si aprì non ne uscì Cosimo, bensì Marco Bello.

“Il mio padrone è dentro con i malati” disse con una gran faccia da schiaffi. “Se volete entrare siete il benvenuto.”

Rinaldo Albizzi non aveva la minima intenzione di entrare in una Cattedrale piena di appestati, col rischio concreto di contrarre la malattia. Però, evidentemente, quello che non voleva fare lui lo dovevano fare gli altri. Irritato per la risposta sfacciata del servitore di Cosimo, non lo degnò nemmeno di una risposta e si rivolse invece agli operai che erano tutti lì fuori.

“Entrate subito nella Cattedrale e continuate a distruggere la cupola!” ordinò.

Quelli, ovviamente, se ne guardarono bene e, anzi, lo fissarono con espressioni che dicevano chiaramente  _entrateci voi se ci tenete tanto_ e  _la cupola potete buttarla giù da solo per quel che ci riguarda_.

“Vi ordino di obbedire! Entrate immediatamente!” ripeté, sempre più infuriato.

Certo, come no? Gli operai, brontolando e scuotendo il capo, iniziarono addirittura ad allontanarsi, tanto per chiarire meglio il concetto. Intanto Marco Bello, sul portone della Cattedrale, si divertiva un sacco… e questo mandò alle stelle il giramento di scatole di Albizzi.

Poi, ad un certo punto, anche a lui venne un’illuminazione. Cosimo pensava di fregarlo? Molto bene, gli avrebbe reso il favore con gli interessi!

“Hai detto che il tuo padrone è dentro con gli appestati. Dove si trova il suo protetto, Giovanni Uberti?” domandò a Marco.

“Anche lui è dentro con i malati” rispose l’uomo, preso alla sprovvista.

Perché quella era proprio la risposta che Rinaldo si aspettava e non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione.

“Cosimo de’ Medici ha portato quel ragazzo in una Cattedrale piena di malati di peste? Ma non ha proprio un briciolo di vergogna? Giovanni è un ragazzino, è sotto la sua protezione e lui lo espone al contagio!” esclamò, ostentando un’espressione scandalizzata. “Se il tuo padrone non vuol degnarsi di uscire, abbia almeno il buon senso di mandare fuori il ragazzo. Vuole forse farlo morire? Questo non è il suo posto. Dirai a Cosimo che mi occuperò  _io_  di Giovanni, visto che lui si comporta in maniera tanto irresponsabile, e lo porterò a Palazzo Albizzi.”

Marco Bello non trovò niente da replicare. In effetti, una volta tanto, l’uomo aveva ragione. Peccato che la sua offerta non fosse così innocente e disinteressata come voleva sembrare…

“Come volete, Messere” disse, rientrando nella Cattedrale.

Mentre aspettava che Giovanni uscisse, Rinaldo si rivolse al figlio.

“Il leccapiedi di Cosimo ha gironzolato per la città anche se i Medici erano andati via. Scopri che cosa ha in mente” gli disse. Il giovane annuì e partì a cavallo e se qualcuno pensa che volesse togliersi dai piedi il figlio per avere un incontro  _senza testimoni_ con Giovanni… beh, a pensare male si fa peccato ma in genere ci si azzecca!

Albizzi sorrise. Per una volta le cose stavano andando nella giusta direzione. Cosimo credeva di averlo preso in contropiede, ma l’ultima parola sarebbe stata la sua: avrebbe portato Giovanni al suo palazzo e, finalmente, sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo a passare dalla sua parte.

E poi, già che c’era, si sarebbe tolto anche qualche soddisfazione personale, qualcosa che aveva pensato fin dalla prima volta in cui quel ragazzino presuntuoso aveva osato sfidarlo…

Il portone della Cattedrale si aprì di nuovo e questa volta fu Giovanni a uscire, con un’aria alquanto perplessa. Con ogni evidenza, Cosimo lo aveva incoraggiato ad accontentare Albizzi e lui non capiva perché. Forse si era reso conto del pericolo a cui lo aveva esposto e voleva rimediare… o forse aveva pensato che era giunto il momento di fare una concessione a Rinaldo per avere qualcosa in cambio.

“Ah, eccoti, meno male che Cosimo ha avuto almeno la lungimiranza di farti uscire” commentò l’uomo, non appena lo vide. “Avanti, vieni, ti porto al mio palazzo. Quel Medici è davvero senza scrupoli, quando ha in mente quella sua dannata cupola non riesce a pensare ad altro! E’ abominevole che abbia portato un ragazzino come te dentro una chiesa piena di appestati… Cosimo è senza scrupoli, senza morale e senza vergogna.”

“Messer Cosimo ha detto che devo venire con voi, ma io non capisco perché. Avrei potuto tornare a Palazzo Medici e…” disse Giovanni, facendo qualche passo poco convinto verso Albizzi. Si guardava intorno come a cercare una spiegazione, ma l’uomo non aveva voglia di perdere altro tempo in chiacchiere. Scese da cavallo, andò deciso verso il ragazzo e lo afferrò per un braccio, sospingendolo poi verso l’animale. Risalito in groppa, prese Giovanni, lo sollevò e lo mise davanti a sé sul dorso della bestia.

“Cosa faresti a Palazzo Medici da solo? Cosimo avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di te ma, evidentemente, ha di meglio da fare, così ci penserò io” replicò Albizzi.

“Guardate che io non ho mica bisogno di una guardia del corpo, so cavarmela da solo, non c’è nessun bisogno che venga nel vostro palazzo” cercò di protestare il ragazzo, ma senza molto successo.

Albizzi spronò la cavalcatura e se lo portò via, molto compiaciuto della sua apparente vittoria.

Non sapeva che, in realtà, Cosimo aveva avallato tranquillamente quella specie di  _sequestro di persona_. Aveva avuto modo di conoscere bene Giovanni ed era sicurissimo che, comunque fosse andata, il ragazzo avrebbe tenuto la testa sulle spalle e non si sarebbe lasciato manipolare da Albizzi.

In compenso, Giovanni non aveva idea di che cosa stesse succedendo!

**Fine capitolo quarto**

 

 


	5. Capitolo quinto

**Capitolo quinto**

_Oh yeah, I'm haunted by the distant past  
Called to the skies but she was overcast_

_But I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no  
No, I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no_

_And I won't let you get me down_  
I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground  
Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh  
I won't let you get me down  
I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground  
Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh

_I'll_ _find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh…_

_(“Never give up” – Sia)_

Giunto a Palazzo Albizzi, Giovanni rimase ancora più sbalordito: quella dimora era addirittura più grande e lussuosa di Palazzo Medici, soltanto che lì parevano abitarci solo Rinaldo e suo figlio.

“Bene, visita pure il palazzo, se vuoi, poi accomodati dove preferisci” gli disse Albizzi. “I miei servitori ti porteranno quello che chiederai. Io devo uscire di nuovo, ho alcuni… beh,  _impegni_  con mio figlio e con la Signoria. Tornerò stasera.”

Giovanni era più stranito che mai: se doveva restare comunque da solo, tanto valeva che fosse tornato a Palazzo Medici… ma, in realtà, aveva rinunciato da tempo a cercare di star dietro agli ingranaggi mentali di quell’uomo!

La giornata, comunque, passò in fretta nell’esplorazione delle tante stanze di quel palazzo ed era già sera quando Rinaldo rincasò. Giovanni aveva già cenato da solo e l’uomo non si fece tanti scrupoli a prenderlo e portarselo nella sua stanza.

“Messer Albizzi, è successo qualcosa? Sembrate più scontroso del solito” commentò il ragazzo con la consueta sfacciataggine.

“Sembra che i malati nella Cattedrale stiano guarendo e che l’epidemia di peste sia passata. Entro pochi giorni Firenze dovrebbe essere liberata da questo flagello” rispose lui, come se la cosa gli arrecasse un danno personale.

“Ma questa è una bella notizia, non c’è bisogno di fare la faccia da funerale” replicò Giovanni, che poi non poté trattenersi dall’aggiungere una frecciatina… “Avete visto che non era  _colpa della cupola_? Anzi, magari è proprio per questo che siete seccato, avete avuto la dimostrazione che vi sbagliavate!”

Albizzi lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Giovanni ci aveva preso in pieno, come sempre.

“Ti consiglio di non riportare il discorso su questa storia” sibilò. “Comunque Cosimo è stato davvero un irresponsabile nei tuoi confronti: ha portato la sua famiglia in campagna ma ti ha lasciato qui a rischiare il contagio. Non eri forse sotto la sua responsabilità?”

E ti pareva! Per Albizzi, Cosimo era responsabile di tutti i mali del mondo passati, presenti e futuri e ogni occasione era buona per rimarcarlo.

“No, non è andata così” ribatté il giovane. “Messer Cosimo voleva portare anche me nella sua villa in campagna, sono stato io a rifiutare. Per tutta la vita ho desiderato venire a vivere a Firenze e, adesso che ci sono finalmente riuscito, non sarà una  _pestilenza qualsiasi_ a farmi andare via!”

Suo malgrado, Rinaldo lo fissò con ammirazione: quel ragazzo lo stupiva ogni giorno di più e… beh, sì, doveva ammettere che gli piaceva, e anche parecchio.

“Sei coraggioso oltre che sfacciato, ragazzino” commentò. “Pensi più a Firenze che alla tua stessa incolumità.”

Per la prima volta Giovanni gli rivolse un sorriso spontaneo.

“Mi sembra che questo valga anche per voi, allora, non è così, Messer Albizzi? Nemmeno voi avete lasciato Firenze come invece hanno fatto tanti altri nobili” disse.

“Forse siamo più simili di quanto pensassi” ribatté Albizzi, al quale la cosa piaceva assai.

Prese Giovanni e senza perdere altro tempo in chiacchiere lo strinse a sé e iniziò a baciarlo. Però si rendeva conto che quella che inizialmente era stata solo una ripicca nei confronti di Cosimo adesso si stava trasformando in qualcosa di diverso e lui si sentiva davvero meglio stringendo tra le braccia quel _ragazzino impertinente_ , come lo chiamava lui. Anzi, si sentiva bene come non gli accadeva più da tanti, troppi anni…

Albizzi distese Giovanni sul letto e continuò a baciarlo a fondo e lungamente. Le attenzioni audaci dell’uomo, sulle prime, sconvolsero il giovane Uberti, che decisamente non aveva pensato che la faccenda prendesse quella piega…ma  Rinaldo dimostrò pazienza e un’attenzione che non ci si sarebbero mai aspettate da lui e il ragazzo, sempre più sorpreso, scoprì che il suo corpo rispondeva inspiegabilmente a ogni sollecitazione e si abbandonò, lasciando che il nobiluomo facesse di lui tutto ciò che voleva e perdendo completamente ogni concezione di spazio e tempo in quel vortice confuso di sensazioni.

Quando si risvegliò nel letto di Albizzi, la mattina dopo, Giovanni ci mise un po’ a capire dove si trovasse e perché, poi ricordò… e rimase ancora più incredulo per essersi lasciato andare così.

Insomma, quell’uomo non gli stava nemmeno granché simpatico e gli aveva permesso di fare di lui tutto quello che voleva (non che avesse avuto voce in capitolo in ogni caso, ma vabbè…)? E per giunta si era anche sentito… beh, la cosa non era stata poi così spiacevole, ecco!

E ora che sarebbe successo?

Apparentemente nulla di nuovo. Rinaldo Albizzi si era già alzato e si stava preparando per andare a causare guai da qualche parte.

“Ah, sei sveglio, credevo che intendessi dormire tutto il giorno” gli disse l’uomo, come se tra loro non fosse successo niente di particolare.

“No, certo, anzi, adesso mi dovrò preparare e ritornare a Palazzo Medici” rispose il ragazzo, alzandosi dal letto. “Se davvero la pestilenza è passata, allora torneranno anche gli altri dalla campagna e io ho voglia di rivedere Piero, Lucrezia e Messer Lorenzo. Del resto anche voi state uscendo, immagino andrete ad una riunione della Signoria, no?”

“Sì, tra le altre cose” replicò Albizzi, senza meglio specificare quali fossero queste  _altre cose_ , di certo nulla di buono. “Tuttavia, per adesso, dovresti rimanere nel mio palazzo almeno per qualche altro giorno. Come hai visto, è un palazzo molto grande e praticamente vuoto. Mia moglie vive in campagna e viene a Firenze molto di rado, solo per occasioni di rappresentanza, perciò…”

Quell’informazione turbò Giovanni molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

“Ah, dunque c’è pure una  _Madonna Albizzi_?” fece, piccato e senza sapere perché la cosa gli scocciasse tanto.

La sua frase strappò un sorriso a Rinaldo.

“Sei forse  _geloso_ , ragazzino impertinente?” commentò, divertito. “Da dove credevi che fosse venuto fuori Ormanno, scusa? Comunque, come ti ho già detto, lei non vive qui e viene a Firenze molto raramente. Ormanno va a trovarla spesso e per il resto ad entrambi va benissimo così.”

Il che non era certo una stranezza nei matrimoni di quel tempo… e anche in diversi di adesso, oserei dire. Però a Giovanni non piaceva lo stesso!

“Dovrei davvero tornare a Palazzo Medici” ripeté, stizzito e iniziando a vestirsi.

“E io dico che ci tornerai quando sarò  _io_  a darti il permesso” tagliò corto Albizzi.

Giovanni sgranò gli occhi.

“Cos’è questo, un rapimento? Adesso fate anche  _prigionieri_ , Messer Albizzi?” protestò.

“A volte, ma non è il tuo caso” fu la risposta niente affatto rassicurante dell’uomo. “Semplicemente, per adesso preferisco che tu non abbia contatti con i Medici. Ormai li conosco troppo bene e ho il sospetto che Cosimo ti abbia mandato da me per scoprire cose che potrebbe poi usare per danneggiarmi… e del resto non sarebbe la prima volta, no?”

“Vi ho già detto che sono addolorato per quello che vi è accaduto vent’anni fa, ma sapete bene che non fu colpa di Messer Cosimo” replicò Giovanni, “e, comunque,  _io_ non sono un Medici e non tradirei  _mai_ la vostra fiducia. Almeno di me vi dovete fidare, se non volete fidarvi di Messer Cosimo!”

“Magari di te mi fiderò, prima o poi, ma non mi fido dei  _Medici_ e per questo non ti permetterò di tornare da loro, almeno per ora” concluse Albizzi, e quella era chiaramente la sua ultima parola sull’argomento. “Oltretutto, tu sei un Uberti, un nobile, perciò il tuo posto è qui e non certo con quella famiglia di _usurai_.”

Sì, Rinaldo Albizzi tendeva  _leggermente_  a ripetersi…

Tuttavia, compiaciuto di aver ancora una volta messo in chiaro la situazione, l’uomo si chinò a baciare Giovanni e poi se ne andò.

Era più che ovvio che non pensasse nemmeno lontanamente di lasciare che Giovanni tornasse a Palazzo Medici: aveva finalmente trovato una scusa per far arrestare Cosimo, grazie alle informazioni ricevute dal figlio il pomeriggio precedente, e proprio quella sera avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita. Visto che Cosimo sarebbe finito presto in prigione, tanto valeva che Giovanni restasse nel suo palazzo. Se poi fosse riuscito a convincere la Signoria a giustiziarlo, ancora meglio e, a quel punto, il ragazzo non avrebbe più avuto motivo di far ritorno a Palazzo Medici, no? No?

Aveva pensato proprio a tutto!

Quello che non aveva previsto, però, era la reazione che avrebbe avuto Giovanni.

Quella sera, ovviamente, Albizzi si guardò bene dal dire qualcosa al ragazzo, sebbene fosse tornato giusto allora dalla sua bella pensata, vestito più elegante del solito tanto per dimostrare che lui, almeno, il bastardo lo faceva con un certo stile… Tanto per dirla in due parole, aveva convocato Cosimo al Palazzo dei Priori con l’inganno e poi lo aveva fatto arrestare con un pretesto, subito prima di tornarsene a casa tranquillo e soddisfatto. Si prese tra le braccia Giovanni e se lo portò a letto come la sera precedente. E, ancora una volta, il ragazzo si abbandonò totalmente a lui, perdendosi in quel caos di sensazioni che lo facevano sentire come se fosse finito in un’altra dimensione.

La mattina seguente, però, Giovanni era ben più lucido e la storia dell’arresto di Cosimo venne fuori.

“Questa mattina avrei piacere di passare da Palazzo Medici per salutare i miei amici” disse il giovane, prendendola molto alla lontana.

“No, oggi  _decisamente_  non è il caso” tagliò corto Albizzi.

“Ma perché no? Non vi capisco! Voglio solo salutare Piero e Lucrezia e poi tornerò qui, se questo è ciò che volete” protestò Giovanni.

A quel punto, Rinaldo pensò che tanto valeva dire la verità: il ragazzo sarebbe comunque venuto a saperlo, prima o poi.

“Non c’è ragione che tu vada a Palazzo Medici perché ieri sera ho fatto arrestare Cosimo e ci sarà una gran confusione, non credo che qualcuno avrà il tempo per badare a te” spiegò, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

Giovanni trasecolò.

“Avete fatto arrestare Messer Cosimo?” ripeté, sperando di aver capito male.

“Beh, sì. Mio figlio ha scoperto che  _quell’usuraio_  ha mandato il suo sicario a uccidere delle persone che gli davano fastidio e così…”

“Ma avete  _perso completamente la ragione_?” esclamò Giovanni, sconvolto.

Come sempre, il ragazzo non si faceva scrupoli di dire quello che gli passava per la testa. In quel caso, però, Albizzi se ne risentì, forse perché, in fondo in fondo, ma parecchio in fondo, non si sentiva del tutto con la coscienza a posto. Sentendosi aggredito  _ingiustamente_ , aggredì a sua volta.

“Non devo certo discutere con  _te_ delle decisioni che prendo. Ho ritenuto che Cosimo fosse un pericolo per Firenze e l’ho denunciato alla Signoria” dichiarò, con la solita faccia di bronzo.

“Messer Cosimo ha cercato di riconciliarsi con voi, voleva che dimenticaste finalmente quel fatto di venti anni fa, probabilmente mi ha mandato da voi proprio come  _gesto distensivo_  e voi, invece…” protestò il ragazzino.

“Cosimo si è forse illuso che, vendendoti a me, io avrei potuto perdonare quello che ha fatto a me e alla mia famiglia?” replicò Albizzi, ma capì subito di aver detto qualcosa di molto sbagliato, qualcosa di imperdonabile, addirittura.

Giovanni gli si parò davanti con gli occhi colmi di rabbia, vergogna, dolore e mille altre emozioni. Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe fulminato sul posto.

“E’ questo dunque che pensate di me, di  _un Uberti_?” gridò, infuriato. “Io mi sarei  _venduto_  a voi? E’ così che la vedete?”

La rabbia di Giovanni era talmente violenta che Rinaldo tentò invano di arginarla. Il ragazzo era fuori di sé e non lo ascoltava nemmeno più.

“Avete oltraggiato Messer Cosimo e, cosa ancora più grave, avete oltraggiato  _me_! Un’offesa come questa dovrebbe essere lavata con il sangue, ma sapete cosa vi dico? Voi non meritate nemmeno che mi prenda il disturbo! Siete un essere ignobile e meritereste di starci voi nella prigione dove avete fatto rinchiudere Messer Cosimo, a marcire fino alla fine dei vostri giorni!”

Indignato, Giovanni si avviò verso la porta della stanza di Albizzi ma, prima di uscire, volle rivolgere un’ultima frase velenosa all’uomo che lo aveva ingiuriato.

“Mi ero fidato di voi e voi mi avete offeso e ferito. Biasimate Messer Cosimo, ma voi siete mille volte peggio di lui. Ora io me ne vado a Palazzo Medici e voi non mi fermerete” affermò, deciso. “Sono stato uno sciocco, ho creduto che in voi ci fosse una parte buona, ma non c’è, siete solamente un uomo crudele e pieno di invidia e risentimento, non meritate nemmeno i miei insulti!”

Detto questo, uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta con violenza, tanto da far risuonare tutto il palazzo. Albizzi, che cominciava a rendersi conto di aver  _un tantino esagerato_ , cercò di andargli dietro ma Giovanni aveva già attraversato il salone, sceso le scale e raggiunto il portone del palazzo, uscendo e sbattendo anche quello con tutta la forza che aveva.

Rinaldo rimase pensieroso a guardare il portone chiuso finché non fu raggiunto da Ormanno, piuttosto preoccupato.

“Padre, che succede? Quello era Giovanni Uberti? Ho creduto volesse buttare giù il palazzo… ma cosa gli è preso?” domandò.

Albizzi tentò di recuperare un minimo di dignità, almeno davanti a suo figlio.

“Ha saputo dell’arresto di Cosimo de’ Medici e si è infuriato” rispose. “Ma non temere, è un Uberti, un nobile come noi. Presto capirà che Cosimo merita ciò che gli è accaduto e tornerà nel posto che gli spetta, qui nel nostro palazzo, al nostro fianco.”

Ma, nonostante la fermezza che cercava di infilare nel suo discorso, Rinaldo Albizzi non era poi così sicuro di ciò che affermava.

Questa volta, temeva, si era spinto davvero troppo oltre con quel ragazzino…

Ovviamente non gliene fregava un beneamato di aver fatto imprigionare Cosimo, ma era consapevole di aver detto qualcosa di veramente oltraggioso e ingiusto a Giovanni, e di questo non andava fiero.

**Fine capitolo quinto**

 


	6. Capitolo sesto

**Capitolo sesto**

_Ma cambiami tu, ci riesci di più_  
Di tutte le parole della gente  
Sei la cosa più bella e importante che ho  
Non ne devi abusare però

 _La differenza sostanziale_  
È che con te mi sento di nuovo bene  
Ogni giorno di più è il potere che hai tu  
Di accendere e riequilibrare  
La conseguenza naturale  
È che non c’è più niente che mi trattiene  
La seconda metà, sei la mia libertà  
Ma il fatto è che non può bastare  
Se non so più amare.

_(“Non so più amare” – Marco Carta)_

A Palazzo Medici regnavano davvero la confusione, la rabbia e la disperazione e Giovanni si recò subito da Piero e Lucrezia che, oltre a questo, avevano anche dovuto superare la perdita del bambino che la ragazza aspettava.

Giovanni abbracciò gli amici.

“Piero, Lucrezia, mi dispiace veramente tanto per il vostro bambino” disse loro, “ma non voglio che a questo dolore dobbiate aggiungere anche la preoccupazione per Messer Cosimo. Non ci sono prove della sua colpevolezza, l’arresto è stata una totale assurdità e il Gonfaloniere Guadagni è un uomo saggio, farà liberare Messer Cosimo il prima possibile, ne sono convinto.”

Nel frattempo era arrivato anche Lorenzo. Anche lui abbracciò Giovanni, ma con molto meno ottimismo dipinto in volto.

“Non ne sarei così sicuro. Albizzi ha convocato l’assemblea della Signoria per questo pomeriggio per presentare le accuse contro Cosimo” spiegò in tono cupo.

“Messer Albizzi le cose se le sogna la notte, a quanto pare, e poi le condivide con chiunque voglia starlo a sentire” ribatté il ragazzo, ancora irritato. “Tuttavia non ha alcuna prova, si farà soltanto ridere dietro. Firenze ama Messer Cosimo e non certo lui!”

Lorenzo scosse il capo, ancora poco convinto. Ma anche Giovanni, in realtà, non era così sicuro di ciò che affermava. La storia della sua famiglia gli aveva insegnato fin troppo bene che non c’era affatto bisogno di prove se gli accusatori riuscivano ad avere dalla loro parte la maggioranza delle famiglie, anche tramite menzogne, inganni e corruzione. Così era andata per gli Uberti…

Era talmente disilluso (e forse non soltanto per l’arresto di Cosimo…) che quel pomeriggio non volle nemmeno partecipare alla prima  _arringa_ di Albizzi contro il Medici, al Palazzo dei Priori. Quando Lorenzo e Piero tornarono, non sembravano molto ottimisti, tuttavia il giovane Medici era agguerrito, aveva tirato fuori tutto il suo carattere e si dichiarò disposto a fare di tutto per cercare delle prove che scagionassero suo padre.

“Se vuoi posso aiutarti” si offrì Giovanni, “dimmi cosa devo fare.”

“In realtà c’è un altro modo in cui puoi cercare di aiutare mio fratello e questo puoi farlo soltanto tu” intervenne Lorenzo. “Cosimo mi ha raccontato che Albizzi sta sviluppando una certa qual simpatia per te in qualche suo modo contorto, so che sei stato al suo palazzo, che ti parla spesso… Forse potresti aiutare Cosimo proprio tentando di convincere Albizzi a desistere dal suo proposito. Io ci credo poco, quel mascalzone non si lascerà persuadere tanto facilmente, ma non si sa mai, no? E’ comunque un’altra strada. Ognuno di noi proverà a portare a termine il suo compito e, in questo modo, avremo più possibilità di liberare Cosimo.”

Evidentemente Lorenzo non era al corrente degli  _ultimi sviluppi_ e del fatto che Giovanni non intendesse più rivolgere la parola a Rinaldo Albizzi perlomeno fino al Giorno del Giudizio Universale… Ma in ballo c’era la vita di Cosimo e Giovanni non era un egoista. Trasse un sospiro e cedette.

“Va bene, Messer Lorenzo, proverò a parlare con Messer Albizzi, ma non fatevi illusioni e continuate ad agire su altri fronti perché io sono sicuro che questo metodo non funzionerà mai.”

La mattina successiva era prevista la seconda  _arringa_ di Rinaldo Albizzi contro Cosimo de’ Medici e, questa volta, Giovanni seguì Lorenzo e Piero al Palazzo dei Priori per assistere… e per dire la sua. Sì, beh, il ragazzo aveva pensato a un modo  _tutto suo_ per respingere le accuse di Albizzi a Cosimo senza doversi esporre più di tanto con lui…

Albizzi quel giorno diede il meglio di sé (o il peggio, a seconda di come lo si voglia vedere). Aveva fatto portare al Palazzo dei Priori perfino la statua del David di Donatello come  _reperto A_ o qualunque cosa pensava che fosse, ed era talmente infervorato da proporre addirittura tre capi d’accusa. Forse Giovanni aveva ragione e lui veramente se le sognava la notte!

La povera statua del David venne esibita come prova della corruzione e immoralità di Cosimo che, di conseguenza, stava inquinando le tradizioni di Firenze e la coscienza dei bravi cittadini.

“Questa scultura è un’oscenità” pontificava Albizzi, dimostrando ancora una volta che il suo gusto artistico era pari a zero… “Il David è il simbolo di Firenze, ma qui è stato rappresentato come un ragazzino effeminato che può soltanto indurre pensieri lascivi nelle menti delle persone. Cosimo è un perverso corruttore dei costumi della nostra città!”

La seconda accusa era, come ovvio, quella di usura, la più  _cara e sentita_ da Albizzi! Cosimo venne accusato di essersi arricchito estorcendo denaro con gli interessi a povera gente e perfino ad un convento. Cosimo era dunque  _anche_ un imbroglione, un ladro e un usuraio (già sentita…).

La terza accusa, però, fu la perla della giornata.

“C’è però una cosa ancora più grave di queste” dichiarò l’uomo in tono ispirato, facendo pure una pausa a effetto per attirare ancora di più l’attenzione. “Cosimo de’ Medici ha ostentato grande generosità verso gli ammalati di peste durante l’epidemia, ma il suo vero scopo era molto più losco: lui vuole conquistare il popolo per poi tentare un colpo di Stato, distruggere la Signoria e diventare l’unico tiranno, padrone incontrastato di Firenze. E questo, signori miei, si chiama alto tradimento e deve essere punito con la pena di morte!”

Cosimo ascoltava le accuse, allibito. Invece Lorenzo non poté più trattenersi e interruppe la tirata di Albizzi.

“E voi, invece, Messer Albizzi, che cosa avete fatto durante l’epidemia di peste?” domandò.

“Ecco Lorenzo de’ Medici che tenta di difendere suo fratello, ma le sue parole non serviranno a niente” replicò Albizzi, sarcastico, per poi affondare il capolavoro della giornata. “Non sono io sotto processo. Io sono solo un onesto cittadino che ama Firenze e vuole il bene della città. Io non sono il padrone di Firenze, io ne sono l’ _umile servitore_!”

Parliamoci chiaro, ma quello credeva davvero di convincere qualcuno con questa stronzata? Ci sarebbe stato da ridere, se non fosse stato da piangere, e anche il Gonfaloniere fece una faccia che sembrava voler dire  _ci mancava solo il povero martire_ …

Nei pochi istanti che seguirono questa sparata, mentre Albizzi teneva ancora la mano sul cuore e il capo chino e tutti aspettavano in silenzio, risuonò un applauso ostentato e una vocetta scanzonata e ironica spezzò l’incantesimo.

“Bravo, bravo, bravissimo, che grande interpretazione, Messer Albizzi!” fece Giovanni, applaudendo e sorridendo. “Avete sbagliato mestiere, lo sapete? Sareste stato un grandissimo attore, mi sono quasi commosso! E probabilmente la vostra grande esibizione ha impedito al Signor Gonfaloniere e ai Messeri qui presenti di rendersi conto di quanto ogni vostra accusa si possa ritorcere contro di voi con una facilità irrisoria.”

L’intervento di Giovanni fu talmente spiazzante da impedire a chiunque una reazione. Lo stesso Albizzi restò interdetto e, con la sua esitazione, diede modo al ragazzo di procedere con la sua esposizione. Del resto, gli altri Priori e Messeri si guardavano allibiti e Lorenzo si voltò verso Piero, che continuava a prendere appunti, come a voler dire che forse far intervenire Giovanni non era stata poi quella bella pensata…

Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni, invece, sembrava compiaciuto: ultimamente, grazie a quel ragazzino imprevedibile, le assemblee della Signoria erano diventate molto più movimentate ed era curioso di sentire cosa avrebbe detto stavolta.

“Tu non puoi parlare, non hai un seggio nella Signoria e non hai alcun diritto di oltraggiarmi pubblicamente in questo modo!” reagì infine Albizzi, ma era troppo tardi.

“Invece lo ascolteremo tutti, Messer Albizzi. Abbiamo stabilito già la volta scorsa che il giovane è un discendente degli Uberti e, come tale, ha pieno diritto di parlare in questa assemblea in difesa di Messer Cosimo, se così desidera” tagliò corto il Gonfaloniere.

“Vi ringrazio, Signor Gonfaloniere” disse Giovanni prima di iniziare, sempre molto divertito. “Bene, cominciamo da quella povera statua che non vi ha fatto niente e che voi, Messer Albizzi, avete preso in antipatia proprio come avete fatto con la cupola.”

Qui qualche risatina soffocata si fece sentire tra i Priori, con grande dispetto di Albizzi.

“E’ vero, questa statua rappresenta David come un ragazzino, ma vedete… ecco, se voi aveste letto veramente la Bibbia, invece di usarla come vostro scudo senza conoscerla nemmeno, sapreste che David era, in effetti, solo un fanciullo quando affrontò Golia. L’episodio della Bibbia mette bene in risalto il fatto che il profeta Samuele, quando fu mandato da Dio a scegliere un campione da opporre al gigante, fu il primo a restare stupito, perché Dio non scelse uno dei fratelli maggiori, grandi e forti, bensì il pastorello David, un ragazzino dall’aspetto fragile” spiegò il giovane, e la sua precisazione, così dettagliata, attrasse l’attenzione anche dei più scettici. “Perciò io trovo che la statua rappresenti perfettamente il vero David così com’è descritto nella Sacra Scrittura. Quanto al fatto che questa rappresentazione ispiri pensieri lascivi nella gente… beh, per me non è così e non credo che sia così nemmeno per la maggior parte dei presenti.”

Ovviamente tutti si affrettarono a negare…

“Bene, dunque, se questa statua di un David giovane e apparentemente debole induce pensieri osceni in  _voi_ , Messer Albizzi… oserei dire che questo è piuttosto un problema  _vostro_ e non della statua, non vi pare?” e con questa allusione Giovanni vendicò su due piedi l’offesa ricevuta due giorni prima dall’uomo, di essersi  _venduto_ a lui. Ora, se non altro, erano pari.

Dall’assemblea della Signoria si levarono grandi risate, anche il Gonfaloniere dovette farsi notevole violenza per smettere di sghignazzare e cercare di riportare l’ordine e perfino a Cosimo scappò un sorriso. Decisamente non aveva sbagliato a puntare su quel ragazzo, comunque fosse finita quella brutta storia…

“In quanto al fatto che Messer Cosimo abbia praticato l’usura… beh, io forse non avrei osato toccare l’argomento” riprese Giovanni, quando le risate si furono placate. “Dimenticate forse, Messer Albizzi, che voi stesso avete dichiarato pubblicamente che avreste  _sfamato e pagato_ chiunque avesse lavorato per distruggere la cupola? Credo che vi abbia sentito tutta Firenze. E sono certo che molti qui presenti potrebbero testimoniare di aver ricevuto da  _voi_  l’offerta di una posizione di prestigio o terre o qualsiasi altra cosa purché avessero votato contro Messer Cosimo. Io questa la chiamo  _corruzione_ … o forse la Signoria fiorentina le dà un altro nome?”

Qui le sghignazzate si fecero più forti, ma diversi tra i sostenitori di Albizzi, e qualcuno anche tra quelli di Cosimo, abbassarono lo sguardo, segno che le offerte le avevano ricevute eccome!

“Infine, come dimenticare la vostra magistrale interpretazione di umiltà quando vi siete dichiarato  _servitore di Firenze_  e al contempo avete accusato Messer Cosimo di volersi fare tiranno. Veramente commovente, ve l’ho detto, come attore avreste un futuro garantito. Peccato che siate tanto teatrale quanto ipocrita, perché le voci che corrono dicono che in realtà siete proprio  _voi_  che state organizzando una Signoria tutta nuova, con voi stesso a capo e i vostri alleati come consiglieri. E’ per questo e solo per questo che state cercando di eliminare Messer Cosimo” concluse Giovanni. “Le vostre accuse non stanno in piedi, perché voi stesso potreste essere accusato delle medesime colpe. Cosa ne dite di questo, Messer Albizzi?”

Albizzi avrebbe avuto parecchie cose da dire, ma sarebbero state principalmente parolacce. Così fece uno sforzo per dominarsi e per non mostrare quanto le parole di Giovanni avessero colpito nel segno, indossò di nuovo la sua maschera imperturbabile e si rivolse al Gonfaloniere e ai Priori come un agnello innocente mandato al massacro.

“Signori, dovremo stare ad ascoltare ancora per molto le parole di un ragazzino che non ha nemmeno un seggio nella Signoria eppure osa comunque scagliare accuse contro uno dei suoi membri più nobili ed eminenti?” esclamò, fingendosi scandalizzato. “Signor Gonfaloniere, chiedo che non si tenga conto alcuno della testimonianza di Messer Uberti, che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno avere il permesso di prendere la parola.”

“Va bene, Messer Albizzi” acconsentì il Gonfaloniere, che si era già divertito abbastanza. “I membri della Signoria non tengano conto delle parole di Messer Uberti!”

Albizzi si rivolse a Giovanni.

“Nessuno terrà conto delle tue parole e delle tue ridicole accuse, ragazzino impudente” gli disse, trionfante.

“Molto bene, tuttavia le hanno  _sentite_ ” replicò Giovanni, senza perdere il suo sorrisetto. Sì, forse i membri della Signoria avrebbero finto di non credere a ciò che aveva detto, magari molti di loro si erano già fatti corrompere da Albizzi, ma lui era soddisfatto: si era tolto diversi sassolini dalla scarpa e sentiva di aver fatto veramente quello che poteva per difendere Cosimo de’ Medici.

Il Gonfaloniere sciolse l’assemblea, le guardie riportarono Cosimo in cella e Giovanni seguì Lorenzo e Piero che uscivano dal Palazzo dei Priori.

“Hai parlato bene, Giovanni, però non era proprio  _questo_  l’aiuto che speravo da te” gli disse Lorenzo, perplesso. “Albizzi potrebbe inasprirsi ancora di più contro Cosimo e…”

Proprio in quel momento, Albizzi in persona piombò in mezzo al piccolo gruppetto, afferrò Giovanni per un braccio e lo strattonò via.

“Tu adesso vieni al mio palazzo, piccolo impertinente. Io e te dobbiamo fare una bella chiacchierata” ordinò, perentorio.

“Non dovremmo lasciarglielo portare via” protestò Piero.

“Non temere, sono certo che non gli farà alcun male” lo rassicurò Lorenzo. “Dopo le accuse all’assemblea, se a Giovanni succedesse qualcosa, Albizzi sarebbe il primo ad essere sospettato e lui non è certo così sciocco. Anzi, forse il nostro giovane amico riuscirà a trovare qualche altro suo punto debole che noi potremo usare per salvare Cosimo.”

Piero non era molto convinto, ma non poté far altro che accettare l’inevitabile e lasciare che Albizzi portasse di nuovo Giovanni al suo palazzo. In fondo lui aveva già abbastanza da fare per recuperare prove che potessero scagionare suo padre…

E Lorenzo de’ Medici aveva ragione: Albizzi era sì indignato per essere stato ridicolizzato alla Signoria, ma ciò che più gli bruciava era che Giovanni si fosse messo, di nuovo, apertamente contro di lui. Non aveva dimenticato quello che era successo tra loro, nel bene e nel male, e adesso si sentiva nuovamente tradito, come vent’anni prima… soltanto che, in questo caso, era consapevole di essersela cercata. Aveva oltraggiato lui Giovanni, lo aveva umiliato e adesso il ragazzo si era vendicato. Forse, dopo tanto tempo, non era più in grado di tenersi accanto le persone?

Rinaldo Albizzi sentiva che valeva la pena cercare di riportare Giovanni dalla sua parte e non solo per liberarsi di Cosimo, c’era anche qualcos’altro… non voleva perdere l’unica persona che, dopo tanti anni, gli aveva fatto pensare di potersi ancora aprire con qualcuno.

Lo avrebbe convinto. Doveva farlo.

**Fine capitolo sesto**

 


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

_I'm walking uphill both ways, it hurts_  
I bury my heart here in this dirt  
I hope it's a seed, I hope it works  
I need to grow, here I could be  
Closer to light, closer to me  
I don't have to do this perfectly, yeah

 _Rain, it pours, rain, it pours_  
It's pouring on me  
The rain, it falls, rain, it falls  
Sowing the seeds of love and hope, love and hope  
We don't have to stay, stuck in the way

 _Have I the courage of change?_  
Have I the courage of change?  
Have I the courage of change today? (Oh)

_(“Courage” – Pink)_

Giovanni non sapeva cosa aspettarsi una volta giunto a palazzo Albizzi ma Rinaldo, tutto sommato, non appariva arrabbiato come avrebbe potuto essere, vista la colossale  _figura di merda_  fatta alla Signoria. No, sembrava piuttosto… era difficile dirlo… forse  _deluso_ da Giovanni.

“Io non ci posso credere” gli disse infatti, non appena furono soli nella sua stanza. “Ti rendi conto di come mi hai umiliato davanti a tutti i membri della Signoria?”

“Me ne rendo conto sì, l’ho fatto apposta” replicò il ragazzino. “Ve lo meritavate per come mi avete mortificato e poi dovevo pur controbattere le vostre ridicole accuse ai danni di Messer Cosimo.”

Rinaldo rimaneva sempre destabilizzato di fronte a tanta ammirevole sfacciataggine!

“Non erano affatto ridicole, è tutto vero. Cosimo è colpevole e dovrà essere giudicato e condannato” insisté, e probabilmente almeno lui ci credeva sul serio!

“Voi per primo sapete che non è così” fece notare Giovanni, “ed è proprio per questo che ho voluto dimostrare ai membri della Signoria quanto le stesse accuse che voi muovete a Messer Cosimo possano valere anche per voi, in mancanza di prove. Io non penso di voi le cose che ho detto, ma così tutti hanno capito quanto sia facile colpire qualcuno con accuse prive di fondamento.”

“Ah, mi fa piacere sentire che almeno non lo pensi davvero” fece Albizzi, sconcertato.

“No, non lo penso, ma almeno io lo ammetto. Voi, invece, sapete benissimo che Messer Cosimo è innocente e volete lo stesso condannarlo, come fecero tanti anni fa con i miei antenati!” lo accusò il ragazzo.

“Cosimo non è affatto innocente, tutt’altro” ribatté Albizzi, che ora cominciava chiaramente a perdere buona parte del suo dignitoso  _aplomb_. “E’ un sovvertitore delle tradizioni, un immorale, un uomo che pensa solo al denaro e che vuole distruggere i nobili per far governare mercanti e contadini!”

“Santa pazienza, ma voi vi ascoltate mai quando parlate, Messer Albizzi? Queste sono assurdità! Comunque possa pensarla Messer Cosimo, le famiglie nobili non perderanno mai il loro potere e prestigio” disse Giovanni, molto più pratico e meno idealista. “E voi volete far esiliare o, peggio, uccidere un uomo per simili sciocchezze?”

Era troppo difficile continuare a fare la commedia davanti a quel ragazzo che si dimostrava tanto logico e pragmatico. Rinaldo Albizzi comprese che, almeno con lui, doveva essere sincero fino in fondo. E, a dirla tutta, la verità gli bruciava dentro così tanto e da così tanto tempo che non poteva più celarla.

“Voglio che Cosimo soffra come ho sofferto io!” esclamò, afferrando Giovanni per le spalle. “Voglio vedere la sua famiglia rovinata e umiliata così come lui ha fatto con la mia. E’ questo che volevi sentirmi dire? Eppure proprio tu dovresti capirmi meglio di tanti altri!”

Giovanni vide il dolore ancora vivo e presente negli occhi di Albizzi, sentì l’accento disperato nella sua voce… e per la prima volta si sentì toccare fino in fondo al cuore.

Quell’uomo soffriva davvero tanto, da venti anni non trovava pace, e ogni sua malvagità, alla fine, derivava da questo, comprese le stronzate che spesso faceva, tipo quella di cercare di far distruggere la cupola… insomma, si capiva che non ci stava tutto con la testa, ma adesso il giovane Uberti sembrava comprendere veramente e in modo totale quanto tutta quella rabbia e quella lacerazione interna lo avessero condizionato. Annuì, provando un’improvvisa quanto violenta empatia nei confronti di Rinaldo, tale da esserne quasi travolto.

“Avete ragione su questo, Messer Albizzi, io posso capirvi” ammise, in tono comprensivo. “Sono venuto a Firenze proprio per avere giustizia per la mia famiglia, perché chi l’ha osteggiata e gettata nel fango faccia ammenda e riabiliti il nome degli Uberti. Ma quello che cercate voi non è più giustizia, è diventata  _vendetta_.”

“Giustizia, dici?” obiettò Albizzi con veemenza. “E’ stato forse giusto quello che i Medici hanno fatto alla mia famiglia? E’ stato giusto denunciare mio padre per i suoi debiti e fargli perdere il posto nella Signoria?”

“No, non è stato giusto” replicò Giovanni, “non è stato giusto per niente, ma non lo sarebbe nemmeno far pagare un uomo innocente per le colpe di suo padre.”

“Perché, tu non lo faresti, se potessi?” insisté l’uomo, che per qualche sua misteriosa ragione aveva proprio bisogno di sentirsi dar ragione da quel ragazzino strafottente… “Non vorresti punire le famiglie che hanno distrutto la tua?”

Giovanni si rabbuiò, quello era sempre un tasto dolente per lui.

“Certo che lo vorrei…” ammise. “Vorrei che i colpevoli marcissero in prigione fino alla fine dei loro giorni. Ma il fatto è che sono già morti da anni, Messer Albizzi, da molti anni, e non avrebbe senso per me colpire i loro discendenti adesso. Non mi farebbe sentire meglio e non mi darebbe pace. Voi credete veramente che vi sentirete appagato se riusciste a far condannare Messer Cosimo?”

Un lampo saettò negli occhi di Albizzi.

“Certo che sì. Senza di lui la sua famiglia si dissolverà e le cose, finalmente, cambieranno per noi nobili” dichiarò. “E tu dovresti pensarla allo stesso modo, come discendente di una nobile casata. Anzi, dovresti appoggiarmi!”

“Non è questo il modo di aiutarvi veramente, lo volete capire o no? Io vi capisco, ma sempre più spesso mi chiedo… ecco, mi chiedo…”

Giovanni sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dire  _sempre_ tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, ma in genere non riusciva a trattenersi e non lo fece nemmeno quella volta.

“Mi chiedo quanto abbia sofferto quel ragazzo aperto e scanzonato di vent’anni fa per diventare una persona fredda e senza scrupoli” mormorò, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. “Fino a che punto sia stato spezzato dentro…”

Per un lunghissimo istante ci fu un silenzio assoluto e quasi spaventoso.

Giovanni era consapevole di aver detto qualcosa di immenso, qualcosa che andava oltre la sua solita impudenza e che era, a tutti gli effetti, il punto focale della questione.

Rinaldo pensava invece che nessuno mai, in quegli ultimi vent’anni, aveva compreso così bene il suo dramma interiore, nessuno mai aveva cercato di condividerlo.

Quel ragazzino era davvero particolare e lui lo voleva assolutamente dalla sua parte, ad appoggiarlo e sostenerlo. Doveva essere  _suo_ e non legarsi a quegli usurai dei Medici (tanto per cambiare…)!

Lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò con foga, per poi distendersi con lui nel letto continuando a baciarlo e accarezzarlo, sempre più profondamente, sfiorando quel corpo giovane e delicato, consapevole che non doveva esagerare, che il ragazzo non doveva spaventarsi; lo prese con infinita pazienza e premura, attento a non fargli male, fino a giungere con lui ad una totale fusione di amore e dolcezza. Lì non c’era niente che non andasse, tutto sembrava possibile, anche ritrovare la pace senza bisogno di condannare Cosimo… ma era troppo presto, tutto andava troppo veloce e Rinaldo, in realtà, non era ancora pronto a trovare il coraggio di cambiare.

Giovanni se ne sarebbe accorto fin troppo presto…

La mattina successiva Cosimo de’ Medici era chiamato a testimoniare in propria difesa davanti a tutta la Signoria. L’uomo, però, era stato drogato con del vino avvelenato dal suo carceriere (ovviamente pagato proprio da Albizzi: perché, avevate dei dubbi in proposito?) e non poté difendersi, balbettò qualche parola sconnessa e poi cadde a terra e dovette essere soccorso.

Piero, che era presente all’assemblea della Signoria con Marco Bello e Giovanni, pur con molta titubanza e timidezza si offrì di testimoniare in favore del padre: lui aveva trovato le prove che dimostravano che i Medici non praticavano affatto l’usura, ma anzi facevano spesso donazioni generose a conventi e monasteri. Nonostante l’evidente disagio, le parole di Piero furono chiare e probabilmente sarebbero riuscite pure a convincere qualcuno, se non ci si fosse messo il solito Albizzi a contestare ogni affermazione del ragazzo, allo scopo non solo di invalidare la sua testimonianza ma anche di metterlo in ridicolo, da vero  _bastardo dentro_.

“Messeri, non vorrete veramente credere alle sciocchezze di questo ragazzino? E’ chiaro che sta solo cercando di ingannarci, come fanno sempre i Medici” intervenne, con un sorrisetto maligno. “Ne abbiamo abbastanza dei trucchi e dei sotterfugi di questa famiglia di imbroglioni e dobbiamo condannare Cosimo una volta per tutte!”

Nella Signoria c’era indecisione: in realtà Piero era stato piuttosto convincente e anche alcuni nobili parevano pronti a cambiare idea… ma l’intervento sprezzante di Albizzi lo riportò in vantaggio.

Fu allora che Giovanni si arrabbiò veramente e, con grande soddisfazione del Gonfaloniere Guadagni che si divertiva sempre quando lo vedeva, fece la sua _mossa geniale_!

“Proprio voi accusate i Medici di ingannare e ostentare trucchi, Messer Albizzi?” esclamò il ragazzo, facendosi avanti. Dentro di sé si sentiva ribollire di rabbia e non sapeva se fosse più per come Albizzi aveva appena mortificato Piero… o per come aveva ingannato lui. La sera prima era sembrato un’altra persona, pareva cercare conforto e comprensione da lui e adesso tornava a essere il tronfio arrogante di sempre. Sì, forse era questo che irritava di più Giovanni… “Messeri, nessuno si è chiesto perché mai Messer Cosimo si senta così male? Pensate forse che abbia preso un’infreddatura? Guardatelo bene… soltanto a me sembra  _drogato?_ ”

Un mormorio di stupore attraversò la Signoria e più di uno dei presenti dovette ammettere che, in effetti, il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti: Cosimo de’ Medici presentava sintomi alquanto strani che non potevano essere ricondotti ai disagi e al gelo della cella.

“Forse siete stato voi a farlo drogare, Messer Albizzi, per impedirgli di testimoniare in sua difesa? O magari volevate  _avvelenarlo_ , così vi toglievate il pensiero e al diavolo il voto della Signoria?” riprese Giovanni, ma questa volta la sua accusa fu fin troppo infamante.

Rinaldo Albizzi si scagliò su di lui e lo colpì con uno schiaffo che lo sbatté a terra, bello disteso sopra il giglio, simbolo di Firenze, che ornava il pavimento del Palazzo dei Priori.

“Ora stai veramente esagerando, ragazzino insolente. Come ti permetti di insultare in questo modo un membro della Signoria? Le tue accuse sono oltraggiose e dovrei farti arrestare su due piedi!” ruggì. “Ti stai prendendo fin troppa libertà confidando sull’appoggio dei Medici e sulla pazienza del Gonfaloniere, ma adesso basta, non tollererò altre ingiurie da parte tua. Sei solo un ragazzino che crede di essere chissà chi perché discende da una casata decaduta!”

Ecco. Forse Giovanni era andato troppo oltre con le sue accuse, ma ora Rinaldo aveva passato il segno offendendo il nome degli Uberti.

Il ragazzo si rialzò in piedi lentamente, tenendosi la mano sulla guancia colpita e sfregando il labbro inferiore ferito e insanguinato. Quando parlò di nuovo ad Albizzi, la sua voce sembrava venire da un’altra dimensione e anche il nobiluomo fu colpito dall’odio che lesse nei suoi occhi.

Forse, in quel momento, anche lui si rese conto di aver appena fatto una grandissima stronzata…

“Magari la mia casata sarà caduta in disgrazia, ma ricordate bene le mie parole: voi stesso sarete la rovina della vostra. Tra qualche anno, nessuno ricorderà nemmeno più che sia esistita una famiglia che si chiamava  _Albizzi_ , e sarà un bene per tutti, visto che razza di essere spregevole siete voi!” sibilò.

“Messer Uberti, se continuerete su questi toni sarò costretto a farvi arrestare” disse il Gonfaloniere, non con fare minaccioso, però, piuttosto come un padre che rimprovera il figlio scapestrato. In fondo a lui quel ragazzino piaceva e, al contrario, non aveva grande simpatia per Rinaldo Albizzi che pretendeva di spadroneggiare su tutto e tutti come se fosse stato  _lui_ il Gonfaloniere.

“Non preoccupatevi, Messer Gonfaloniere, non intendo proseguire” rispose Giovanni. “Non ho altro da dire a Messer Albizzi, né ora né mai più.”

Girò sui tacchi e uscì di scena con un’aria da principino offeso che avrebbe fatto ridere, non fosse stato per la drammaticità della situazione.

“Dunque… si dia inizio alla votazione per decidere il destino di Cosimo de’ Medici” annunciò allora il Gonfaloniere, che doveva riprendere in mano la situazione.

Ma Albizzi non era d’accordo. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, c’era il rischio che la votazione andasse a favore di Cosimo e lui non poteva permetterlo.

“Non possiamo farli votare ora” disse al figlio, come se fosse la parola d’ordine. E probabilmente lo era, perché Ormanno scattò e colpì con un pugno uno dei presenti, che poco prima era sembrato favorevole alla testimonianza di Piero… si scatenò una rissa generale, un po’ come succede nel Parlamento italiano oggigiorno, tanto per capirsi, e il Gonfaloniere non poté fare altro che aggiornare la seduta.

Insomma, pareva proprio che Rinaldo Albizzi volesse prendere la Signoria per  _sfinimento_ : non li avrebbe fatti votare finché non avessero votato come  _voleva lui_.

Aveva un suo personalissimo concetto di  _democrazia_ , a quanto pareva!

**Fine capitolo settimo**

 

 

 


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

_And I won't bow, I won't break_  
No, I'm not afraid of you whatever it takes  
I'll never bow, I'll never break

 _'Cause I'm a warrior_  
I fight for my life like a soldier  
All through the night  
And I won't give up, I will survive  
I'm a warrior  
And I'm stronger, that's why I'm alive  
I will conquer, time after time  
I'll never falter, I will survive  
I'm a warrior.

_(“Warrior” – Avril Lavigne)_

Alla fine Rinaldo Albizzi era riuscito a prendere la Signoria per sfinimento, anche perché non avrebbe smesso di convocare assemblee finché la maggioranza non avesse votato la condanna di Cosimo! Così quei poveretti dovettero, in effetti, dare il loro voto per condannare il Medici: in caso contrario, probabilmente non sarebbero mai più ritornati a casa dai loro cari, imprigionati a vita nel Palazzo dei Priori…

A quel punto, però, si era creato un bel casino perché Lorenzo de’ Medici aveva pagato il Generale Sforza e il suo esercito e si trovava con loro alle porte di Firenze, minacciando di mettere a ferro e fuoco la città se suo fratello non fosse stato liberato.

La situazione alquanto critica era tuttavia stata risolta dall’intervento della volitiva Contessina che si era presentata irrompendo a cavallo nel Palazzo dei Priori e aveva convinto i membri della Signoria a commutare la condanna a morte di Cosimo in esilio, pena l’attacco a Firenze da parte dell’esercito guidato da Francesco Sforza.

In conclusione, la famiglia Medici era stata condannata all’esilio. Cosimo, invece di essere grato alla moglie che gli aveva salvato la pellaccia, si era infuriato come una iena (forse preferiva morire  _da martire_?) e aveva deciso di partire per Venezia con Lorenzo, Piero e Lucrezia lasciando Contessina a Palazzo Medici… insieme al solo Giovanni che, com’è ovvio, non essendo un Medici non aveva subito le conseguenze di quella condanna.

A dirla tutta, il ragazzo era rimasto molto deluso da Cosimo: Contessina era stata tanto coraggiosa e aveva fatto di tutto per amor suo e lui la trattava così male? Così, prima che Cosimo partisse con la famiglia per Venezia, volle dirne quattro anche a lui (anche per la  _par condicio_ …).

“Messere, trovo che vi siate comportato in maniera inqualificabile con vostra moglie che invece ha mostrato tanto coraggio e tanto affetto nei vostri confronti” gli disse senza mezzi termini. “Io l’ho ammirata molto e voi avreste dovuto fare lo stesso e ringraziarla, non certo trattarla con una simile e ingiustificata durezza!”

Cosimo era ancora parecchio seccato per via dell’esilio, tuttavia anche a lui non dispiaceva avere qualcuno che, ogni tanto, gli dicesse le cose in faccia… visto che in fondo lo faceva per il suo bene.

“Dovrei essere felice per una condanna all’esilio? Proprio tu me lo dici? Eppure sai bene che cosa significhi” replicò, brusco.

“Certo, ma so anche che dall’esilio si può tornare, dalla tomba è un  _tantino_ più difficile” ribatté Giovanni. “E poi l’idea di vostro fratello Lorenzo, far saccheggiare Firenze dagli uomini di Sforza… ma che gli diceva il cervello? Possibile che in questa città non ci sia nessuno che riesca a comportarsi come una  _persona normale_?”

Il Medici voleva mostrarsi arrabbiato, ma il modo di fare di Giovanni gli metteva addosso una gran voglia di ridere. Tuttavia ostentò ancora un’aria fredda e severa, aveva una reputazione da mantenere, lui.

“Non è stata certo colpa di Lorenzo, lui ha solo cercato di liberarmi. Albizzi ha avuto la possibilità di accettare le nostre condizioni e le ha rifiutate sdegnoso” fece notare.

“Messer Albizzi, ah, certo, buono anche quello!” esclamò il ragazzo, esasperato. “A volte penso che siate entrambi dei gran testardi e che forse dovreste risolvere la questione che vi trascinate dietro da vent’anni facendo a  _cornate_ tra di voi. Sarei veramente curioso di vedere chi dei due ha la testa più dura!”

A quel punto Cosimo non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò in una gran risata.

“Forse avremmo dovuto farlo tanto tempo fa, ma ormai è tardi” replicò. “Sono certo che Contessina saprà gestire gli affari di famiglia al meglio durante la mia assenza e chissà, magari hai ragione e un giorno i Medici potranno far ritorno a Firenze.”

“Ne sono convinto” affermò Giovanni.

Quando Cosimo uscì dal palazzo con la sua famiglia, era ancora amareggiato con la moglie, ma il breve colloquio con il giovane Uberti gli aveva risollevato almeno un po’ il morale e ridato speranza. L’esilio non era la fine di tutto, Giovanni aveva ragione. Le cose sarebbero potute cambiare, mentre la morte sarebbe stata… come dire… ben più  _definitiva_. In esilio i Medici avrebbero potuto fare amicizie, stringere alleanze e chissà, forse sarebbero rientrati a Firenze prima del previsto.

Ma le cose non andavano affatto bene a Firenze mentre Cosimo e la sua famiglia erano in esilio a Venezia. Nei mesi successivi, Rinaldo Albizzi assoldò un gran numero di mercenari per tenere la città in un regime di terrore ed essere più sicuro di mantenere il potere, ma ottenne il solo risultato di rendersi ancora più odioso agli occhi della gente comune, che pativa la fame e la perdita di casa e lavoro, e perfino di alcuni degli stessi nobili, privati del loro potere e consapevoli che la loro vita e quella dell’intera Firenze andava molto meglio quando c’erano i Medici, che fossero o meno dei mercanti arricchiti.

Ancora peggio stavano andando le cose per Giovanni, a cui sembrava di rivivere come in un incubo le stesse persecuzioni e sofferenze provate dai suoi antenati: ancora una volta una famiglia aveva assunto il potere con l’inganno, cacciando ingiustamente la casata rivale; ancora una volta Firenze pativa la sottomissione forzata a un tiranno e a mercenari stranieri e una lotta intestina che la dissanguava giorno dopo giorno. Spesso il ragazzo pensava di aver commesso un grandissimo errore venendo a Firenze con l’illusione che fosse un luogo diverso, dove gli Uberti avrebbero riavuto gli onori che spettavano loro e dove finalmente la gente avrebbe potuto vivere in pace e benessere, senza queste continue rivolte, senza sicari che potevano tagliarti la gola in un vicolo o massacrarti di bastonate per un capriccio.

E pensava anche che, forse, tutto ciò che aveva sognato si sarebbe anche potuto avverare se i Medici fossero rimasti al potere… ma la situazione era precipitata per colpa di Albizzi, sì, quello stesso Albizzi a cui lui si era avvicinato, per il quale aveva provato empatia, comprensione e… beh, sì, anche qualcos’altro che nemmeno capiva bene.

Aveva sbagliato tutto. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi avvicinare da quell’uomo, anche se era stato proprio Messer Cosimo a favorire quel legame, sperando in un’improbabile riconciliazione con Rinaldo che proprio da quell’orecchio non ci sentiva. Erano stati ingenui tutti e due, perfino Cosimo de’ Medici. Non c’era possibilità di redenzione e di riconciliazione per uno come Albizzi, avrebbero dovuto spazzarlo via e tanti saluti.

Eppure, ogni volta che pensava così, Giovanni si sentiva male e non capiva perché.

Nel frattempo, Contessina faceva il possibile per gestire gli affari dei Medici in una Firenze in piena crisi e cercava anche alleanze con persone che avrebbero potuto aiutarla a riportare a casa la sua famiglia. Una sera fu invitata ad una cena a Palazzo Pazzi (che già allora non era un posto troppo sicuro in cui trovarsi…) da un suo vecchio amico, innamorato di lei da sempre, Ezio Contarini. L’uomo desiderava aiutarla e aveva pensato che partecipare a un banchetto al quale erano presenti persone influenti come, appunto, Messer Pazzi, gli Albizzi, i Contarini, il Gonfaloniere e altri sarebbe stato vantaggioso per lei. Dopo molti ripensamenti, Contessina aveva accettato, ma a patto che con lei ci fosse anche Giovanni. Non le sembrava corretto presentarsi ad una cena al fianco di un suo vecchio spasimante proprio mentre il marito era in esilio, Dio solo sapeva quante chiacchiere e calunnie girassero già sul suo conto: la presenza di Giovanni avrebbe reso meno scandalosa quell’uscita e, inoltre, lui era un Uberti e aveva pieno diritto di presenziare ad un banchetto di nobili.

Giovanni accettò molto di malavoglia. Gli veniva l’orticaria al solo pensiero di metter piede a Palazzo Pazzi (eh, già, non dimenticava il ruolo che quella famiglia aveva avuto al fianco dei Donati nella persecuzione dei suoi antenati… e il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio!) e, come se non bastasse, non aveva nessuna voglia di ritrovarsi di fronte ad Albizzi. L’ultimo incontro avuto con lui era stato soprattutto uno scontro, con quel ceffone che gli aveva tirato di fronte a tutta la Signoria e le accuse urlate contro di lui e l’oltraggio alla sua famiglia e… insomma, preferiva stargli lontano e basta.

Tuttavia non poteva deludere Contessina che era sempre stata così gentile con lui.

Giovanni si era preparato a una serata da schifo sotto ogni punto di vista, ma di certo non si aspettava che le cose sarebbero andate ancora peggio del previsto!

Entrato nel salone di Palazzo Pazzi accanto a Contessina, non ebbe neanche il tempo di sentirsi rivoltare lo stomaco per la presenza del padrone di casa perché, proprio accanto ad Andrea Pazzi e al Gonfaloniere Guadagni, a fare gli onori di casa  _in casa d’altri_ stava Rinaldo Albizzi, tutto tronfio, compiaciuto e soddisfatto… con la moglie al fianco.

Albizzi accolse Contessina con un gran sorriso (falso come Giuda) e cominciò a dire un mucchio di cretinate sul fatto che l’ammirava per il suo coraggio, che conosceva bene il suo nobile padre, che Cosimo era stato un vero sciocco a non seguire i suoi saggi consigli e altre idiozie similari, ma Giovanni non capì una parola, non le sentiva nemmeno, a dire il vero. Tutta la sua attenzione era stata catturata dal modo in cui Madonna Albizzi stava appesa al braccio del marito con la stessa espressione tronfia e soddisfatta su quella faccia da stronza, ingioiellata come la Madonna in processione (questi furono i pensieri che passarono per la mente del ragazzo…), e dalla naturalezza con cui quell’ipocrita perverso di Albizzi faceva la parte del  _marito modello_.

Il mal di stomaco che aveva iniziato a torturare Giovanni già dal momento in cui aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel salone di Pazzi si trasformò, di colpo, in un dolore acuto e bruciante come se fosse stato trafitto da una spada infuocata e si irradiò dallo stomaco al cuore, alla testa e in un sacco di altri posti.

Rabbia, dolore, delusione, indignazione, mille sentimenti travolsero il ragazzino, che avrebbe soltanto voluto mettersi a urlare.

Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni, che lo aveva preso in simpatia fin dal suo primo duello verbale con Albizzi (e che, forse, sperava di divertirsi anche quella sera), fu il primo ad accorgersi del pallore mortale sul viso di Giovanni.

“Messer Uberti, vi sentite bene?” domandò, preoccupato.

A quel punto anche Contessina e Contarini si volsero verso di lui e la donna si spaventò vedendolo in quelle condizioni.

“Giovanni, sei pallidissimo e stai tremando, che cos’hai?” gli chiese, posandogli una mano sulla fronte per sentire se avesse la febbre, ma il volto del ragazzo era gelido. “Ti senti male? Ezio, forse dovremmo andarcene…”

“No” riuscì a mormorare Giovanni, e la sua voce sembrava provenire dall’oltretomba, “no, non voglio che vi disturbiate per me, Madonna. Io… io non mi sentivo bene già prima di arrivare qui, credevo di farcela ma… ecco, preferisco tornare a Palazzo Medici. Voi però restate pure con Messer Contarini, non vi preoccupate, non voglio rovinarvi la cena.”

Dal canto suo Albizzi, che ostentava generalmente la sensibilità di un pachiderma ma in realtà era molto più acuto, aveva compreso perfettamente la ragione del repentino malessere del ragazzo. Anzi, forse in un certo qual modo sapeva di averlo perfino provocato, ma vedendolo stare così male aveva iniziato a provare un principio di qualcosa che poteva ricordare, molto alla lontana, un senso di colpa.

“Ti faremo accompagnare a Palazzo Medici da qualcuno, non puoi andare da solo in queste condizioni” disse, ma uno sguardo di puro odio di Giovanni lo azzittì seduta stante.

“Conosco perfettamente la strada” replicò in tono glaciale.

Per un istante tutti ammutolirono, poi fu Contessina la prima a intervenire.

“Come preferisci, Giovanni” disse, “il nostro Palazzo non è lontano e a casa ci sarà Emilia. Rivolgiti a lei per qualsiasi bisogno, va bene? E io tornerò presto.”

“Vi ringrazio, Madonna Contessina. Perdonatemi ancora, e anche voi, Messer Contarini” rispose il ragazzo. “Vi auguro una buona serata.”

Rivolse poi uno sguardo frettoloso davanti a sé.

“Buona serata anche a voi, Messer Guadagni, e scusate questo spiacevole contrattempo” disse al Gonfaloniere, ignorando ostentatamente tanto Pazzi quanto Albizzi e consorte. Girò sui tacchi e se ne andò seguendo le regole della più elementare forma di maleducazione, tanto per far capire al gruppetto che cosa pensava di loro.

Giovanni tornò in fretta a Palazzo Medici, che in effetti non era molto lontano da Palazzo Pazzi (pensate voi, erano pure  _vicini di casa_!) e camminare all’aria aperta gli permise di scaricare un po’ del nervosismo accumulato. Però, nel momento in cui giunse a palazzo e riuscì ad arrivare fino alla sua stanza, la tensione che lo aveva sostenuto fino a quell’istante si sciolse e il ragazzo poté soltanto buttarsi sul letto, scoppiando in un lungo pianto disperato, con singhiozzi che lo scuotevano e lo facevano tremare tutto.

_Non mi importa niente di quel bastardo ipocrita e tanto meno di quella mummia ingioiellata che si tira dietro! Non me ne importa niente! Che tutti gli Albizzi brucino all’inferno!_

Ma forse qualcosa gli importava, perché continuò a piangere e piangere finché, sfinito, non si addormentò.

Il giorno dopo, comunque, stava meglio. Contessina fu felice di vedere che aveva ripreso un colorito sano e si sentì più tranquilla quando Giovanni le disse che sarebbe uscito a fare due passi. Ovviamente anche lei sapeva che Cosimo aveva tentato di avvicinarlo ad Albizzi nella speranza di una tregua fra loro e aveva compreso che il ragazzo soffriva perché le cose erano finite così male… magari, però, non immaginava che Giovanni l’avesse presa così sul personale!

Il giovane Uberti stava passeggiando sulla riva dell’Arno e, nel frattempo, si diceva che avrebbe dovuto cominciare seriamente a pensare alla possibilità di andarsene da Firenze e di raggiungere il fratello e la madre a Mantova, quando venne avvicinato da un servitore di Rinaldo Albizzi.

“Messer Uberti, il mio padrone mi ha ordinato di consegnarvi questa lettera” disse l’uomo.

Giovanni guardò l’incolpevole domestico come se fosse responsabile di tutti i mali del mondo.

“Vi prego, Messere, prendetela, il mio padrone ha insistito molto” ripeté il servo.

 _Dite pure al vostro padrone che può ficcarsi la sua lettera dove non batte il sole e andarsene al diavolo,_ pensò il ragazzo, fissando la missiva come se fosse qualcosa di schifoso appiccicato alla suola del suo stivale. Tuttavia era pur sempre un giovane nobile e non pronunciò quelle parole. Alla fine si arrese e prese la lettera, più che altro perché non voleva che quel pover’uomo fosse punito per non avergliela consegnata. Però la tenne in mano come se scottasse e non provò nemmeno ad aprirla.

“Beh, adesso l’ho presa. Cosa ci fai ancora qui?”

“Messere, il mio padrone mi ha ordinato di attendere la vostra risposta” rispose il servitore.

Un sorrisetto amaro sfiorò le labbra di Giovanni.

“Ah, davvero? Molto bene” disse. Accartocciò la missiva e senza pensarci due volte la gettò nel fiume che scorreva poco distante. “Riferisci pure al tuo padrone che  _questa_ è la mia risposta!”

Il servo lo fissò, allibito, poi chinò il capo in segno di saluto e si allontanò.

_Ma chi si crede di essere quel presuntuoso? Capirà presto cosa significa oltraggiare un Uberti!_

Il gesto impulsivo era servito a sfogare la rabbia di Giovanni, ma nel cuore del ragazzo restava una spina che pungeva forte e lo torturava e lui non capiva perché e nemmeno come farla smettere…

**Fine capitolo ottavo**


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

_Getting tired, of hearing that_  
You're dangerous, but they won't stop  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
That being with you won't break my heart  
So worried ‘bout, the road ahead  
They can't see that, you're my best friend  
They never gonna take me away from you  
There's nothing they can do

 _I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it_  
When the wrong one loves you right  
I Can't run, I can't hide, I can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right…

_(“When the wrong one loves you right” – Celine Dion)_

Giovanni credeva di aver chiuso definitivamente con Albizzi (sebbene la cosa, chissà perché, gli facesse un gran male in qualche posto in fondo al cuore…), ma si sbagliava di grosso!

Qualche giorno dopo, infatti, se lo ritrovò di fronte mentre stava per uscire da Palazzo Medici… e da lì non poté scappare.

L’uomo lo fissava con un sorrisetto storto: sapeva bene che fine avesse fatto la sua lettera, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che, trovandoselo davanti in carne e ossa, Giovanni non sarebbe riuscito a fare l’indifferente come fingeva di essere.

“Visto che non rispondi alle lettere, ho pensato che saresti stato molto meno spavaldo se mi fossi presentato di persona” gli disse, divertito dal suo evidente imbarazzo. “O forse pensi di buttare in Arno anche me?”

Era proprio vero. Giovanni, di fronte a lui, aveva perso tutta la sua baldanza in meno di un secondo! Tuttavia cercò di darsi un certo contegno, attingendo alla nobiltà degli antenati Uberti e a tutte quelle cose là.

“Cosa siete venuto a fare?” fece, scontroso.

“Non è ovvio? Volevo parlarti” e, così dicendo, lo prese per le spalle e si accostò a lui invadendo di molto il suo spazio vitale. “Tu c’entri qualcosa con la rottura del fidanzamento tra mio figlio e Isabella Contarini?”

Giovanni lo guardò come se avesse bestemmiato in chiesa.

“Ma di che state parlando? Non so nemmeno chi sia Isabella Contarini, non c’entro niente con la vostra famiglia e non mi potrebbe importare di meno di vostro figlio, di vostra  _moglie_ … e di voi!” reagì, contraddicendo con il suo atteggiamento seccato le sue parole.

Albizzi era quasi sicuro che Giovanni, in effetti, non c’entrasse niente in quella sporca faccenda, tuttavia quella era la scusa con cui si era presentato e quindi decise di insistere un po’.

“Non ne sai niente? Avevo organizzato un matrimonio segreto tra Ormanno e la Contarini, sarebbe stato vantaggioso per la mia famiglia, ma poi…” l’uomo si rabbuiò, “poi qualcuno mi ha tradito, ha raccontato tutto a Cosimo e lui, da Venezia, ha proposto al Doge Foscari di far sposare Isabella Contarini a suo figlio, ottenendo così il suo appoggio per far ritorno a Firenze.”

Giovanni, a dirla tutta, era la prima volta che sentiva parlare di questa specie di  _soap opera_  e non gliene fregava un beneamato del mancato matrimonio di Ormanno Albizzi, aveva già abbastanza problemi per conto suo. Tuttavia decise di mantenere il suo atteggiamento scostante e di sfoderare la superiorità morale degli Uberti… o qualcosa del genere.

“E dunque? Messer Cosimo ha tutti i diritti di fare quanto è in suo potere per tornare a Firenze, visto che è stato esiliato  _ingiustamente_ ” tagliò corto.

“Cosimo non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno venire a conoscenza di questo fidanzamento” insisté Rinaldo. “Io voglio sapere chi ha tradito la mia fiducia, chi lo ha informato sui miei piani. In pochi sapevano del mio accordo con Contarini e qualcuno lo ha rivelato a Cosimo.”

“State insinuando che sarei stato io? Non sono una spia, non lo avete ancora capito?” replicò Giovanni, imbronciato.

“No, non lo sei, immaginavo che non fossi stato tu. Vedo bene che non sapevi nemmeno del fidanzamento e, comunque, so che non mi tradiresti, nonostante il tuo caratterino” commentò Albizzi, che si divertiva davvero un sacco. “Sei leale e onesto, anche se rimani un ragazzino impertinente e adesso anche _geloso_!”

“Io non sono…” provò a reagire Giovanni, ma Albizzi lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò a lungo, stringendoselo forte. Quel ragazzino gli era mancato veramente e non intendeva lasciarselo sfuggire un’altra volta.

“Non hai capito niente, Giovanni” mormorò, tenendolo sempre stretto. “Te l’ho già spiegato, mia moglie vive nella nostra villa in campagna e viene a Firenze soltanto in occasioni speciali. La cena di qualche sera fa, quando mi hai visto con lei e sei  _scappato_ , sarebbe dovuta essere appunto un’occasione speciale: il fidanzamento di Ormanno con Isabella Contarini. Ma, ora che tutto è andato a monte per colpa di Cosimo, lei è tornata in campagna, perciò non hai alcuna ragione di essere  _geloso_.”

Lo baciò di nuovo. Giovanni voleva sentirsi ancora in collera con lui, avrebbe voluto respingerlo, mandarlo al diavolo, ma non riusciva nemmeno a reagire e perdeva ogni barlume di logica e razionalità quando Rinaldo lo baciava così e lo teneva stretto tra le sue braccia!

“Ora verrai a Palazzo Albizzi con me” gli disse, staccandosi da lui solo per un istante. “In questi giorni sono solo, sai? Anche Ormanno è andato in campagna con sua madre: è rimasto molto deluso per la rottura del suo fidanzamento, era davvero preso da Isabella Contarini.”

Giovanni, che era stato tanto bravo a mostrarsi deciso e arrogante davanti al servo di Albizzi, ora si era del tutto arreso e si lasciò condurre dall’uomo verso il suo palazzo, sebbene avesse giurato su tutto ciò che aveva di più sacro che non vi avrebbe rimesso piede nemmeno morto!

Per strada, Rinaldo e Giovanni si imbatterono in Ezio Contarini.

“Buongiorno, Messer Contarini. State andando a Palazzo Medici, immagino” lo salutò Albizzi.

“Era questa la mia intenzione, in effetti, Messere” replicò l’uomo. Se trovò singolare il fatto che Albizzi si stesse tranquillamente portando Giovanni a casa non lo diede a vedere. “Sono lieto di avervi incontrato, comunque, poiché volevo ribadire la mia totale estraneità alla triste vicenda che ha causato la rottura del fidanzamento tra mia nipote e vostro figlio.”

Rinaldo Albizzi si dispose ad ascoltarlo con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle labbra.

“Non avrei mai tradito consapevolmente la vostra fiducia e so che anche mio fratello non voleva ingannarvi” dichiarò con foga Contarini. “Anzi, io sono particolarmente addolorato per ciò che è accaduto poiché in Ormanno e Isabella rivedevo me alla loro età… Credevo in quel matrimonio e non per questioni di interesse, bensì perché vedevo in loro un sentimento vero, pulito e profondo.”

Il tono di Ezio Contarini era davvero disperato e Albizzi non ebbe difficoltà a credergli.

“Siete sincero, lo comprendo” rispose, “e credo che nemmeno vostro fratello sia del tutto colpevole, sebbene mi abbia tradito. Cosimo gli ha prospettato un’unione molto vantaggiosa, il matrimonio di sua figlia con Jacopo Foscari, ed era un’offerta che in pochi avrebbero saputo rifiutare… in fondo posso capirlo. Il vero colpevole è Cosimo, come sempre, che agisce esclusivamente per i propri interessi calpestando senza alcuno scrupolo i sentimenti altrui.”

Secondo voi c’era qualcosa di personale in questa ultima frase di Albizzi? Ma certo che sì, la cosa gli bruciava ancora dopo vent’anni e non perdeva occasione di sottolinearlo con chiunque gli capitasse a tiro!

Comunque, almeno in questo caso, Albizzi dimostrò di averla presa bene: strinse la mano a Contarini e poi i due uomini proseguirono ognuno per la propria strada. Ezio Contarini sarebbe andato a parlare con Contessina, lamentandosi di essere stato usato: perché sì, lo avevano capito anche le pietre di Firenze che era stata lei a rivelare a Cosimo del fidanzamento segreto e lui aveva agito di conseguenza, con buona pace dell’ingenuo e poetico fessacchiotto innamorato!

Giovanni, nel frattempo, aveva ascoltato con attenzione la conversazione tra i due e, nel tragitto verso Palazzo Albizzi, esternò le proprie convinzioni a Rinaldo, che volesse o meno starlo a sentire.

“Messer Albizzi, io non credo che qualcuno volesse danneggiarvi consapevolmente” disse. “Detto fra noi e con il rispetto che meritate, mi sembrate un po’ _paranoico_ : tutti ce l’hanno con voi, tutti vogliono rovinarvi… Ma non è così. Oddio, almeno non proprio  _tutti_. Madonna Contessina ha saputo per caso di questo matrimonio segreto e, ovviamente, ha usato l’informazione per cercare di aiutare suo marito, che  _voi_ avete ingiustamente fatto esiliare.”

“Vedo che non hai perso un briciolo del tuo caratterino insolente, ragazzino” replicò Albizzi, che tuttavia, bene o male, da Giovanni si faceva dire un po’ di tutto senza arrabbiarsi veramente. Sapeva bene lui come farlo stare zitto, quando voleva!

“Sappiate che io vi dico sempre quello che penso, sempre” ribadì il ragazzo.

“Sì, me ne sono accorto” commentò Rinaldo, ironico.

“Proprio per questo dovreste fidarvi di me” ribatté Giovanni, convinto. “Sono  _altre_ le persone che vi consigliano per la vostra rovina, non certo io.”

“So badare a me stesso, ragazzino, non crederai che abbia davvero bisogno dell’aiuto di un diciassettenne?” fece l’uomo, divertito. Ma Giovanni era serissimo.

“Forse sì, visto che continuate a concedere la vostra fiducia alle persone sbagliate” insisté. “Vedrete se non ho ragione…”

Questo tono profetico non si addiceva più di tanto al giovane Uberti, ma Rinaldo Albizzi dovette rendersi conto, suo malgrado, che avrebbe dovuto prestare maggior attenzione alle sue parole.

Trascorsero pochi giorni e a Firenze arrivò la notizia che Cosimo de’ Medici aveva sventato un complotto ordito dai milanesi contro Venezia. Il Doge, per dimostrargli la sua gratitudine, gli avrebbe concesso l’appoggio per fare ritorno a Firenze e la città era in subbuglio. I sostenitori di Cosimo scendevano in strada e inneggiavano ai Medici e anche quelli che prima non erano suoi sostenitori avevano fatto presto a cambiare bandiera, una volta mutato il vento. Così andava il mondo già secoli fa, e adesso non è poi tanto diverso…

La cosa, come si può facilmente immaginare, aveva fatto franare il terreno sotto i piedi del nostro  _paranoico_ amico Rinaldo Albizzi, che alla fine vedeva confermati tutti i suoi peggiori timori. E, a quanto pare, la notizia del prossimo ritorno di Cosimo gli diede proprio alla testa perché lo indusse a fare l’unica cosa che avrebbe dovuto evitare e a scavarsi la fossa con le proprie mani.

Giovanni si trovava a Palazzo Albizzi e poté quindi assistere al drammatico colloquio di Rinaldo con suo figlio che, una volta tanto, non dava ragione al padre per partito preso e tentava di fargli comprendere che la sua idea era una follia, per usare un eufemismo.

“Attendo molti altri uomini dalla campagna. Le famiglie nobili di Firenze si uniranno a noi e marceremo sulla Signoria, prendendo finalmente il potere con la forza, se necessario” dichiarò Albizzi, ritenendo, chissà, di essere il nuovo Giulio Cesare che marciava su Roma…

“Ma ci daranno di traditori” obiettò Ormanno, e Giovanni si trovò a riflettere sul fatto che, forse, quel ragazzo non era poi così male e che ogni tanto sapeva anche pensare con la propria testa. Quello che Albizzi stava dicendo era un vero e proprio delirio e qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farglielo capire.

“Noi siamo i difensori della Repubblica, non possiamo lasciare che il morbo dei Medici faccia ritorno” replicò Rinaldo, con il tono ispirato di una specie di _Avenger ante litteram_. “Tutti quelli che sono leali a Firenze ci sosterranno.”

Il suo ottimismo era tanto commovente quanto ingiustificato. E il peggio fu quando, subito dopo, decise di andare a Palazzo Pazzi, convinto che Andrea Pazzi fosse uno di quei famosi sostenitori sui quali riponeva tanta fiducia. Peccato che Messer Pazzi, come tutta la sua ascendenza e discendenza, tenesse per convenienza il piede in due scarpe e si fosse già accordato con il Gonfaloniere Guadagni per incastrare Rinaldo e salire allegramente sul carro del vincitore.

Però, forse era vero che quel poveretto di Rinaldo Albizzi aveva la brutta abitudine di dare fiducia sempre alle persone sbagliate…

Giovanni, ovviamente, non poteva sapere del tradimento di Pazzi, ma sapeva, per storia familiare, che dei Pazzi non ci si deve mai fidare e, per tutto il tragitto da Palazzo Albizzi a Palazzo Pazzi, cercò di convincere Rinaldo a non fare  _la sciocchezza più grande di tutta la sua vita_ , a lasciar perdere l’assurda idea dei mercenari e della  _marcia su Firenze_ , insomma, a fermarsi due secondi per riprendere lucidità e vedere le cose con un tantino di lungimiranza.

Macché, tanto valeva che avesse parlato al vento. Albizzi entrò a Palazzo Pazzi e si presentò nello studio del padrone di casa, con Giovanni che lo seguiva come un’ombra nonostante la sua idiosincrasia congenita nell’entrare in quel palazzo…

“Pazzi, ci sono folle di sostenitori di Cosimo de’ Medici là fuori” esordì Rinaldo, troppo impegnato nella sua crociata per salutare e persino per accorgersi che Pazzi faceva l’indifferente… “Dobbiamo agire subito o lui sfrutterà la situazione per tornare! Ho detto ai miei uomini di tenersi pronti al mio segnale, sono meno di quanto sperassi, ma sono in arrivo rinforzi dalle campagne.”

Giovanni, che non era uno stupido, si era accorto subito che Pazzi si comportava in modo strano e che tirava una brutta aria in quel palazzo. Ebbe la tentazione di saltare addosso ad Albizzi e impedirgli di dire altre idiozie prima che fosse troppo tardi… e forse avrebbe fatto meglio, invece esitò e la situazione precipitò in un battibaleno.

“Voi e io dobbiamo prendere la Signoria con la forza. Con la forza!” ripeté l’uomo, caso mai non si fosse inguaiato già abbastanza. “Non è il momento di essere codardi, Pazzi. Abbiamo il potere di agire, facciamolo!”

La frittata era fatta e Giovanni lo lesse negli occhi di Pazzi prima ancora che quel voltagabbana aprisse bocca. Glielo aveva detto e ripetuto, lo aveva avvertito in tutti i modi di non fidarsi di Pazzi, che quella famiglia era bacata da sempre, che erano stati loro ad appoggiare i Donati quando avevano voluto distruggere gli Uberti… Niente, Rinaldo Albizzi non aveva sentito ragioni. Adesso la storia si ripeteva con un parallelismo agghiacciante davanti agli occhi di Giovanni. I racconti drammatici che aveva ascoltato tante volte da suo padre e da suo nonno sulla rovina di Farinata degli Uberti divenivano realtà in quella stanza. Tante volte il ragazzino avrebbe voluto poter riportare indietro il tempo, parlare con il suo antenato, avvertirlo di stare in guardia dalle famiglie traditrici… e adesso, in quel palazzo maledetto, tutto avveniva di nuovo ai danni di un uomo che Giovanni aveva imparato, senza nemmeno accorgersene, ad amare.

E lui non era riuscito a fare niente nemmeno questa volta.

Nonostante fosse stato presente, nonostante avesse tentato di fermare Albizzi.

Rinaldo non lo aveva ascoltato e adesso il baratro si stava spalancando anche sotto i suoi piedi.

**Fine capitolo nono**


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

_One, two, three, four - see the hungry want some more_  
Five, six, seven, eight - Take it now or it's too late  
Nine, ten, eleven, twelve - Soon it's time to leave this place  
We will not forget

_Oh_ _we have come to your town with our following  
To bring you light but we are gone very soon_

_We are the kings of a world that has never been  
Oh we are bound to the ship of doom_

_Oh_ _when the sun is down and the moon is up  
Our story will be told…_

_(“Ship of Doom” – Xandria)_

“Voi non avete alcun potere, amico mio” replicò con calma quel Giuda.

Solo allora Albizzi iniziò ad avere la vaga sensazione di aver appena fatto un’emerita stronzata, ma era tardi per rimediare. Dalla stanza accanto uscì il Gonfaloniere Guadagni con l’espressione di un impresario delle pompe funebri, mentre da altre porte irrompevano guardie armate.

“Con le vostre parole avete condannato voi stesso” disse, probabilmente anche con una certa soddisfazione. Si avvide che nella stanza era presente anche Giovanni e immaginò, giustamente, che la serata sarebbe stata più emozionante del previsto.

“Sono un fedele cittadino della Repubblica” dichiarò Albizzi, peccato che ormai non ci credesse più nessuno… “Siete voi i traditori, siete voi!”

Le guardie lo afferrarono per le braccia e stavano per trascinarlo via, nonostante lui si opponesse con tutta l’energia che aveva in corpo, ma proprio a quel punto intervenne, finalmente, Giovanni, con grande soddisfazione del Gonfaloniere che si chiedeva perché non avesse ancora reagito.

“Messer Albizzi ha ragione, siete un traditore, uno sporco traditore come tutti i vostri antenati!” gridò il ragazzo, saltando praticamente alla gola di Pazzi. Una guardia lo trattenne, ma lui non smise di urlare. “La vostra maledetta famiglia ha cospirato per distruggere la mia, perché erano invidiosi del loro potere e prestigio, e ora voi avete fatto la stessa cosa con Messer Albizzi. Voi e la vostra stirpe siete la progenie del demonio, dovreste essere  _estirpati_  dalla faccia della Terra!”

Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni capeva che avrebbe dovuto intervenire, ma in fin dei conti Pazzi non correva alcun reale pericolo, la guardia teneva Giovanni ben stretto e lui si divertiva a veder impallidire quell’uomo tanto svelto a pugnalare alle spalle un amico quanto spiazzato di fronte alla furia di un diciassettenne disarmato.

Dal canto suo, Rinaldo era rimasto allibito nel vedere Giovanni che si scagliava con tanta rabbia per difenderlo… non credeva di contare così tanto per lui, o forse lo capiva per la prima volta in quel momento?

“Ragazzino” disse Andrea Pazzi, cercando di riprendere un tantino di dignità, “se non la smetti subito di insultarmi sarò costretto a far arrestare anche te.”

“Io per voi sono  _Messer Uberti_!” rettificò il ragazzo, sdegnato. “E sì, fate bene, fatemi pure arrestare, chiudetemi in una cella e buttate via la chiave, perché sappiate… sappiate che, se mi lasciate libero, io vi giuro che tornerò in un momento che non vi aspettate e vi taglierò la gola.”

Pazzi impallidì ancora di più, tanto per la rabbia quanto per la veemenza di quella promessa terribile.

“Messer Guadagni, lo avete sentito? Questo ragazzo ha appena osato minacciare di morte un nobile fiorentino. Dovete farlo arrestare all’istante!” reagì.

“Messer Uberti, vi chiedo di non aggravare la vostra posizione o dovrò davvero farvi rinchiudere” tentò di calmarlo il Gonfaloniere.

“Fatelo, allora! Fatelo, perché altrimenti io lo ammazzo davvero. Mi avete capito? Io. Lo. Ammazzo!” insisté Giovanni.

“Messer Guadagni, potete lasciare che gli parli io?” intervenne allora Albizzi, che a quel punto, vedendo Giovanni in pericolo, aveva accantonato i propri problemi e desiderava solo che quel ragazzino impudente e irresponsabile non si mettesse nei guai per lui. “Concedetemi qualche minuto per parlare da solo con lui, in una stanza qui vicino, e io riuscirò a calmarlo, ve lo garantisco. Le guardie potranno presidiare la porta e dopo mi lascerò portare in carcere senza oppormi. Solo, lasciate stare il ragazzo.”

“Come potete fidarvi di un traditore, Gonfaloniere Guadagni? Probabilmente lo sono tutti e due e voi…” protestò Pazzi, ma Guadagni lo zittì.

“Andate pure. Le guardie saranno alla porta e non avrete modo di evadere, ce ne sono altre fuori dal palazzo. Se pensate di poter tranquillizzare il ragazzo, Messer Albizzi, vi concedo il permesso di parlargli” disse.

Rinaldo prese Giovanni per un braccio e lo condusse in una stanza accanto. Le guardie si misero subito a presidiare l’uscita, mentre Pazzi scuoteva il capo, ancora indignato.

“Io ve l’avevo detto, ma voi non mi avete ascoltato, non mi ascoltate mai!” protestò Giovanni, non appena fu da solo con Albizzi. “Ora vi arresteranno e cosa ne sarà di voi? Ci avete pensato? O meglio, pensate mai prima di aprire bocca e darle fiato?”

L’uomo non era proprio in vena di stare a sentire le solite critiche petulanti del ragazzino. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo strinse a sé.

“E invece tu? Farti arrestare ti è sembrata la soluzione più intelligente? Non devi assolutamente comprometterti per me” gli disse. “E’ vero, ho fatto un grosso sbaglio a fidarmi di Pazzi, ma ormai non posso tornare indietro. C’è una sola cosa che posso fare e la farò: impedire che sia  _tu_ a fare una sciocchezza.”

“Non posso lasciare che vi portino via, che vi facciano del male” ammise Giovanni, poi sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva detto e corresse il tiro. “Volevo dire, è ovvio, non lascerò che facciano anche a voi quello che hanno fatto ai miei antenati!”

Suo malgrado, a Rinaldo scappò un sorriso, anche se in quella situazione non c’era proprio da stare allegri. Avvolse Giovanni in un abbraccio strettissimo e lo baciò con foga e disperazione, consapevole che poteva benissimo essere l’ultima volta che gli era concessa la dolcezza di sentire quel corpo delicato tra le braccia e quelle labbra morbide.

“Avevi ragione, mi sono fidato delle persone sbagliate che mi hanno tradito” ammise poi l’uomo, sempre tenendo tra le braccia Giovanni, “ma ora tu devi essere più scaltro di me e non farti arrestare. Sei un ragazzino, il Gonfaloniere perdonerà la tua intemperanza.”

Il giovane Uberti era poco convinto, ma annuì.

“Comunque… io ve l’avevo detto che dei Pazzi non ci si può fidare, vi avevo detto di non mettervi nelle mani di quel  _voltagabbana_  e che avreste dovuto scegliere meglio le vostre amicizie” insisté. “Ve lo dicevo che sareste finito male…”

“Dicevi bene, direi” rispose Albizzi con un sorriso amaro. “Proprio per questo adesso tu devi starne fuori, non metterti in mezzo, non reagire. Siamo intesi?”

Giovanni rifletté un istante prima di rispondere.

“Va bene, non reagirò, non mi farò arrestare, ma per un solo motivo. Io  _devo_  essere libero per potervi salvare! Perché io vi farò uscire di prigione, non permetterò che vi facciano del male, io farò tutto quello che posso e vi salverò, ve lo giuro… ve lo giuro sul nome degli Uberti!” affermò, deciso.

Ancora una volta Rinaldo non poté fare altro che stringere e baciare quel ragazzo che dimostrava di tenere così tanto a lui… e anche lui iniziava a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di più, che quel Giovanni Uberti non fosse solo il ragazzino petulante che sembrava ma che fosse molto più maturo e forte della sua età. Lo baciò ancora e ancora, chiedendosi se lo avrebbe mai più rivisto, rammaricandosi del fatto che si era accorto troppo tardi di quanto valesse e aveva sprecato tanto tempo prezioso che ora rimpiangeva. Si dovette fare violenza per riuscire a staccarsi da lui.

“Adesso io devo uscire da questa stanza e lasciarmi portare via dalle guardie e tu non commetterai imprudenze, me lo prometti?” insisté Albizzi.

“Sì” acconsentì Giovanni a malincuore, “ma ve l’ho già detto: vi prometto anche che vi libererò!”

“Sei un bravo ragazzo” commentò Albizzi in tono affettuoso, mentre usciva con lui dalla stanza. “I tuoi antenati sarebbero fieri di te.”

Poi si voltò verso il Gonfaloniere e le guardie, che erano rimaste ad attenderlo fuori dalla porta.

“Possiamo andare, non opporrò resistenza” disse. “Ma lasciate andare il ragazzo, lui non c’entra niente e, anzi, ha tentato in ogni modo di fermarmi.”

Guadagni era ben felice di non dover procedere contro Giovanni. Fece un cenno alle guardie e queste portarono via Albizzi.

Il ragazzo rimase immobile per un lungo momento, chiedendosi perché mai provasse un tale senso di vuoto e disperazione dentro. Certo, era perché nell’arresto di Rinaldo Albizzi aveva vissuto la persecuzione di Farinata degli Uberti e della sua famiglia, che altro poteva essere? Ma stavolta lui c’era e non avrebbe permesso che ad Albizzi accadesse ciò che era accaduto a Farinata… o peggio.

Lanciò uno sguardo carico di rimprovero al Gonfaloniere e poi, prima di andarsene anche lui, si avvicinò nuovamente ad Andrea Pazzi.

“Siete un traditore e un codardo, non meritate nemmeno che mi sporchi le mani con voi” sibilò. “Che sia maledetta la vostra dannata famiglia, tutta la vostra ascendenza e la vostra discendenza. Maledetta la vostra famiglia!”

Dette queste parole, Giovanni voltò le spalle a tutti quanti e uscì da quel palazzo, scrollandosi la polvere da sotto le scarpe come per evitare di essere contagiato dal morbo del tradimento e della corruzione. Ma le sue frasi, pronunciate con una voce grave e solenne, probabilmente retaggio del sangue antico e nobile degli Uberti, riecheggiarono a lungo nello studio di Pazzi e l’uomo, non sentendosi per niente tranquillo ma senza voler ammettere di aver paura di un ragazzino, si rivolse al Gonfaloniere.

“Messer Guadagni, siete sicuro di ciò che fate? Avete lasciato andare quel giovane che non sembra affatto in sé, forse dovrebbe essere tenuto in custodia” disse.

Il Gonfaloniere era soddisfatto di aver incastrato Albizzi, ma era una persona corretta e quelli come Pazzi, pronti a vendere gli amici per un vantaggio personale, lo disgustavano.

“Messer Pazzi, vi ringrazio per il vostro appoggio, Albizzi era ormai un pericolo per Firenze e la Signoria doveva ridurlo all’impotenza. Ma il giovane Uberti è amico dei Medici, non è un traditore e la sua reazione non dovrebbe stupirvi: in fondo non è stata la vostra famiglia, tanti anni fa, a sostenere i Donati per far cacciare i suoi antenati? Giovanni degli Uberti non è una minaccia per Firenze e io non ho motivo di arrestarlo. Se voi non siete convinto di questo, forse è la vostra coscienza che vi rimprovera qualcosa” replicò, con sguardo duro. Poi anche lui se ne andò, lasciando Andrea Pazzi da solo, nel suo studio, con la vaga sensazione di essere considerato una specie di verme schifoso anche da chi avrebbe dovuto essergli grato…

Ma doveva essere una caratteristica di famiglia, il sangue non è acqua, no?

La Signoria aveva inviato dispacci a Venezia informando Cosimo dell’arresto di Albizzi e chiedendo l’immediato ritorno dei Medici a Firenze. Così, pochi giorni dopo, Cosimo e la sua famiglia fecero il loro ingresso trionfale in città, tra ali di folla festante che inneggiava il loro nome e con la benedizione di tutta la Signoria.

Beh, a dire la verità, Pazzi non era contento per niente del ritorno di Cosimo e tanto meno dell’entusiasmo di Firenze per i Medici… ma questi erano fatti suoi, ne aveva tradito uno, avrebbe potuto ben tradirne due, no?

E anche Cosimo avrebbe presto avuto i suoi grattacapi, visto che, da Venezia, si era portato una serva di nome Maddalena che lo aveva aiutato a sventare il complotto dei milanesi ed era diventata la sua amante… ma anche questi sarebbero stati fatti suoi e di Contessina e a noi frega il giusto della vita coniugale di Messer Medici, che se la gestisse come meglio credeva!

Passiamo alle cose importanti, invece. Quello stesso giorno, Cosimo ricevette la visita del Gonfaloniere Guadagni che gli dava il benvenuto e gli spiegava che, in sua assenza, Rinaldo Albizzi ne aveva combinate più  _di Carlo in Francia_   ***** e aveva portato Firenze sull’orlo della rovina. Per questo era stato arrestato e sarebbe stato condannato a morte.

Per sua fortuna, Giovanni non aveva l’abitudine di origliare, perché non avrebbe potuto trattenersi se avesse udito le parole di Guadagni, tuttavia non era nemmeno uno stupido e sapeva bene che il destino di Albizzi sarebbe stato segnato… se lui non fosse riuscito a fare qualcosa, nella fattispecie convincere Cosimo a intercedere per il rivale.

Dopo la visita del Gonfaloniere, il Medici si concesse un meritato pranzo nella sua stanza, con la sola compagnia del fidato Marco Bello. Giovanni, però, come un avvoltoio, aspettava soltanto di trovare Cosimo da solo per cinque minuti per potergli parlare della questione che tanto gli stava a cuore.

Quando Marco Bello ebbe lasciato il palazzo, inviato chissà dove dal suo padrone, Cosimo de’ Medici si ritrovò di fronte un Giovanni molto agitato.

“Messere, perdonatemi se vi disturbo proprio oggi, so che siete sicuramente stanco per il viaggio e che avete mille incombenze a cui pensare, ma io… io ho bisogno che voi mi ascoltiate” gli disse tutto d’un fiato. “Solo voi potete aiutarmi in questa… in questa cosa! Ah, a proposito, bentornato a Firenze, sono contento di vedere che state bene.”

Suo malgrado, Cosimo si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Tra i musi di Contessina, le pretese di Lorenzo e le rivelazioni di Marco Bello, la spontaneità sfacciata di Giovanni era una boccata d’aria fresca.

“Ti ascolto, Giovanni, cosa posso fare per te?”

“Voi  _dovete_ … cioè, io vi prego di intercedere per la liberazione di Messer Albizzi” esclamò, senza tanti giri di parole.

“La liberazione di Albizzi? Mi sono perso qualcosa durante i mesi di esilio a Venezia e adesso stai dalla sua parte?” domandò Cosimo, ma era più divertito che scandalizzato.

“Non sto dalla sua parte, gli ho detto e ripetuto mille volte che non doveva fidarsi di Pazzi e che assoldare mercenari per incutere il terrore a Firenze era un’idea folle e sconsiderata” replicò Giovanni, facendo di nuovo ridere il Medici che si figurava la scena… “Però adesso lo hanno messo in prigione e vogliono… vogliono che muoia e io non posso permetterlo, non voglio che la storia si ripeta, non deve succedere a lui quello che è accaduto ai miei antenati!”

In condizioni normali, Cosimo avrebbe cercato di tranquillizzare e di convincere Giovanni che non c’era altra soluzione… però quelle non erano condizioni normali.

Marco Bello gli aveva rivelato poco prima che riteneva che Rinaldo non fosse responsabile dell’avvelenamento di suo padre e che avrebbe indagato per scoprire il vero colpevole.

Cosimo si sentiva comunque pur sempre in colpa per ciò che era accaduto con Albizzi vent’anni prima e pensava che, forse, se non fosse stato per quello, Rinaldo sarebbe diventato un uomo diverso.

Era quindi ben disposto ad ascoltare le richieste del ragazzo, sapendo bene che, anche senza le sue insistenze, avrebbe tuttavia cercato di salvare il rivale dalla condanna a morte.

**Fine capitolo decimo**

 

*** Modo di dire ironico di derivazione storica, che Messer Guadagni avrebbe benissimo potuto usare: significa “farne di più di quanto Carlo Magno abbia fatto in Francia”, con riferimento alle tante battaglie combattute. Non so se lo usassero nella Firenze del 1432, ma poteva starci e a me piace tantissimo usarlo! XD**

 


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

**Capitolo undicesimo**

_I feel guilty_  
My words are empty  
No signs to give you  
I don't have the time for you

 _You say I'm heartless_  
And you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you  
And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed  
But so have you

_Guilty, guilty, I feel so  
Empty, empty, you know how to make me feel…_

_(“Guilty” – The Rasmus)_

“Giovanni, devo confessarti che, anche prima che tu mi parlassi, era mia intenzione andare a fare visita a Rinaldo e poi intercedere presso la Signoria affinché non fosse condannato a morte” rivelò Cosimo a uno stupitissimo Giovanni.

“Dite sul serio, Messere? Ma io credevo…”

“Anch’io credevo di volere la sua morte, ma mi sbagliavo” replicò l’uomo. “Innanzitutto devo tenere conto che, con ogni probabilità, se Rinaldo è diventato l’uomo che è oggi, in parte è a causa mia per ciò che accadde vent’anni fa. E’ vero, non avevo intenzione di tradirlo, ma il risultato fu che lui e il padre persero tutto, furono incarcerati e frustati… Per quanto abbia poi ripagato i suoi debiti, non posso non temere che sia stata una simile esperienza a trasformare un ragazzo scanzonato e sbruffone in un uomo gelido e vendicativo.”

Giovanni lo ascoltava senza rendersi conto delle lacrime che gli erano spuntate tra le ciglia, ma Cosimo le vide e comprese, senza altri indugi, che il ragazzino, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo o, forse, nemmeno lo capisse, si era innamorato di Albizzi… e con tutto l’ardore e l’irragionevolezza di un diciassettenne al primo amore!

“Inoltre, per più di un anno ho ritenuto che Albizzi fosse colpevole della morte di mio padre, che è stato avvelenato prima che tu arrivassi a Firenze” continuò il Medici, “ma proprio oggi Marco Bello mi ha rivelato che gli indizi portano verso altri responsabili, quindi io non ho un vero motivo per desiderare la morte di Rinaldo, anzi. Certamente sarà punito, ma la condanna al patibolo gli sarà evitata, per quanto è in mio potere.”

La storia dell’avvelenamento giungeva nuova a Giovanni, nessuno gliene aveva mai parlato, nemmeno Piero…

“Non sapevo niente dell’assassinio di vostro padre” disse, pensieroso, “ma, se lo aveste chiesto a me, vi avrei potuto dire subito che non era stato Messer Albizzi. Un avvelenamento, figuriamoci, non è da lui! Il veleno è l’arma delle donne e dei codardi. Messer Albizzi, caso mai, avrebbe organizzato un qualche intrigo per far condannare a morte vostro padre pubblicamente, come ha cercato di fare con voi, è questo il suo stile.”

Cosimo si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

“Sembra che tu lo _conosca_ alquanto bene” commentò, divertito. “Tuttavia è quello che ha detto anche Marco Bello e io la penso allo stesso modo, per questo l’ho mandato a seguire altre piste.”

“Beh, a quanto pare le _grandi menti_ pensano all’unisono” disse Giovanni, riferendosi chiaramente a lui stesso, Cosimo e Marco Bello!

“Andrò oggi stesso a parlare con Rinaldo” spiegò poi il Medici. “Voglio assicurarmi che stia bene e dirgli che intercederò per lui presso la Signoria, in nome di quello che ci ha legati anni fa e che, seppur involontariamente, io ho tradito. In cambio cercherò di ottenere la verità sull’avvelenamento di mio padre: se non è stato lui, non avrà alcuna difficoltà a rispondermi. E io non credo affatto che sia stato lui, non più.”

“Allora mi permettete di venire con voi, Messer Cosimo?” domandò Giovanni. Aveva bisogno di vedere come stava Albizzi e, a dirla tutta, gli mancava anche parecchio… ma avrebbero dovuto frustare anche lui per farglielo ammettere!

Cosimo esitò. Aveva trascorso giorni e notti orribili in quella cella, mesi prima, e immaginava che Rinaldo non sarebbe stato in buone condizioni. Non voleva turbare la sensibilità del ragazzino che, sebbene facesse il duro, era pur sempre un diciassettenne che aveva perso la testa per quell’uomo… no, non era il caso che lo vedesse, almeno per il momento.

Doveva trovare una scusa, però.

“Giovanni, mi assicurerò io che Rinaldo abbia tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, ma almeno quest’oggi ho necessità di parlargli da solo, visto che voglio interrogarlo sulla morte di mio padre. Poi dovrò anche passare dal Gonfaloniere Guadagni per chiedergli di mitigare la sua pena” replicò. “Domani sarà tutto più tranquillo e potrai venire con me a fargli visita.”

Giovanni non pareva tanto convinto ma, con sorpresa di Cosimo, non fece polemica e non si ribellò.

Accidenti, doveva essere proprio innamorato e l’arresto di Albizzi l’aveva sconvolto davvero tanto se pareva aver domato, in parte, quel suo caratterino ardito!

Tuttavia il Medici ebbe ben presto modo di ricredersi.

Quella sera, quando tornò dopo aver parlato sia con Albizzi sia con Guadagni, Giovanni gli fu subito addosso per sapere tutto… e lui non poté mentirgli.

“Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni si rimette alla decisione della Signoria. Non è lui a volere la morte di Albizzi, ma sa già che la maggior parte voterà per il patibolo… compresi molti nobili, tra cui Andrea Pazzi” disse.

“Pazzi… dovevo aspettarmelo, quel vigliacco lo ha tradito e spera di prendere il suo posto, ne sono certo! Del resto la sua famiglia fece così anche con i miei antenati: quelli hanno il sangue marcio, non c’è niente da fare” commentò, sprezzante. “Ma voi avete prestigio e influenza, non potete cercare di convincere la Signoria?”

“Infatti è ciò che farò, pur non avendo alcun aiuto da parte di Rinaldo” ammise Cosimo.

“Che volete dire?” insisté Giovanni, e il suo sguardo era talmente addolorato e preoccupato che non se la sentì di mentirgli e gli raccontò tutto.

Albizzi rifiutava il cibo e sembrava essersi completamente arreso, come se non avesse più alcun motivo per lottare. Non avrebbe collaborato in alcun modo, si comportava come se volesse la condanna a morte, come se avesse perduto tutto e preferisse farla finita.

“Ma no, non è possibile” mormorò Giovanni, incredulo e sconvolto. “Messer Albizzi è un guerriero, è fin troppo sicuro di sé, non si arrenderebbe mai così!”

“Sa di aver perso” ribatté Cosimo, anche lui deluso. “E’ come se non avesse altre ragioni per vivere e per combattere.”

“No, no, no” ripeté il ragazzino, scuotendo con decisione il capo. “Domani dovete portarmi da lui, vedrete che gli farò cambiare idea, lo tormenterò finché non mi darà ascolto, so come fare!”

Ancora una volta il Medici era titubante: certo conosceva il carattere di Giovanni e la sua capacità di insistere fino allo sfinimento, forse davvero lui era l’unico che poteva spingere Rinaldo a resistere… tuttavia, come avrebbe reagito vedendolo in quelle condizioni? Era rimasto male anche lui nel trovarlo così spento e arreso, che cosa avrebbe potuto provare il ragazzo?

Eppure se c’era al mondo qualcuno capace di scuotere Rinaldo, questo era Giovanni Uberti.

“Va bene, domani ti porterò con me e vedremo se riuscirai a farlo ragionare. Forse ti ascolterà, mentre si rifiuta anche solo di stare a sentire me” concluse Cosimo.

Tutto pareva sistemato, ma Giovanni non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le parole del Medici: Rinaldo si era arreso, non lottava più, rifiutava il cibo e, se avesse continuato così, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno nemmeno del patibolo per condannarlo…

Un dolore sordo gli artigliava il cuore e non gli dava pace. Pensava a quell’uomo, solo in quella cella fredda e umida, che si lasciava andare. Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva tirarlo fuori di lì a tutti i costi!

Quella sera, durante la cena, Giovanni finse soltanto di sbocconcellare qualcosa, mentre nascondeva in un panno di lino che teneva sopra le ginocchia pane, formaggio, frutta e qualsiasi cosa potesse spingere Albizzi a interrompere lo _sciopero della fame_. Prima di andare a dormire mise tutto in una sacca di tela, insieme ad una fiaschetta con del vino che aveva rubato in cucina; infine, dalla sua stanza, prese una grossa e pesante coperta. Avrebbe portato tutto questo il giorno dopo a Rinaldo, in modo da rendere meno duro il tempo che gli restava da passare in quella tetra prigione.

Avrebbe pensato lui a tutto e, con l’aiuto di Messer Cosimo, avrebbe salvato quell’uomo!

Così, il pomeriggio seguente, Cosimo accompagnò Giovanni al Palazzo della Signoria, fino alla torre in cui c’era la cella di Rinaldo. Si era accordato con il Gonfaloniere perché il ragazzo avesse il permesso di entrare nella cella e di parlare con il prigioniero quanto avesse voluto; era preoccupato per Albizzi, nonostante tutto lo considerava ancora un amico ma sapeva che l’uomo non avrebbe mai accettato il suo aiuto, era ancora troppo pieno di rancore e di orgoglio. Forse Giovanni sarebbe riuscito a spingerlo a reagire…

“Giovanni, con tutta quella roba che ti porti appresso penseranno che tu voglia organizzare un’evasione” disse scherzosamente Cosimo mentre saliva la lunga rampa di scale che conduceva alla cella. Cercava di sdrammatizzare perché non aveva mai visto Giovanni così turbato e temeva che, con Rinaldo in quelle condizioni, sarebbe rimasto ancora più male.

“Voglio solo che mangi e che stia al caldo” replicò il ragazzo, con uno sguardo triste. “Farò di tutto per tirarlo fuori da quella cella il prima possibile, ma i mezzi che intendo usare sono tutti legali!”

Quando giunsero al luogo di prigionia, Cosimo parlò con il carceriere e gli fece aprire la cella, lasciando entrare Giovanni. Lui non sarebbe entrato, sapeva bene che Albizzi non voleva nemmeno vederlo, così rimase in disparte, scambiando due chiacchiere con il custode della prigione per far passare il tempo.

Albizzi era ancora di umore tetro, eppure si riscosse almeno un po’ alla vista di Giovanni.

“Cosa ci fai tu qui, ragazzino? Chi ti ha fatto entrare?”

“Messer Cosimo ha ottenuto il permesso dal Gonfaloniere” spiegò il giovane, posando sul tavolo tutto quello che aveva portato. “Ve l’avevo detto che avrei cercato di aiutarvi, no? Per adesso è solo questo, ma vedrete che riuscirò a farvi liberare!”

“Sei proprio un illuso” mormorò Rinaldo, amaramente. “E quella roba che hai portato a cosa dovrebbe servire?”

“Messer Cosimo mi ha detto che rifiutate di mangiare. Beh, magari il cibo della prigione fa davvero schifo, ma io vi ho portato pane, formaggio e altre cose dalla tavola dei Medici!” annunciò Giovanni, fiero di sé.

Albizzi non parve altrettanto emozionato, anzi voltò le spalle al ragazzo e ai suoi _doni_.

“Non voglio niente e tanto meno la carità di Cosimo!” sibilò.

“Ah, beh, non vi sprecate a ringraziarmi, mi raccomando” replicò indignato il ragazzino, prendendo subito fuoco. “Del resto non credo che siate nemmeno capace di dire _grazie_ a qualcuno, vi piace troppo far pensare che non avete bisogno di nessuno. Comunque, tanto perché lo sappiate, questa non è la carità di Messer Cosimo: ieri sera ho rinunciato alla mia cena per mettere da parte queste cose per voi e anche la coperta viene dalla mia stanza!”

Quelle parole ebbero finalmente effetto su Albizzi, che guardò più intensamente Giovanni, rendendosi conto di quanto avesse veramente cercato di fare per lui. Quando mai, nella sua vita, aveva potuto contare davvero su qualcuno? L’unica volta in cui si era davvero aperto, vent’anni prima con Cosimo, l’aveva pagata cara, ma adesso sembrava proprio che di quel ragazzino sfacciato ci si potesse fidare…

“Va bene, allora vieni qui, mangeremo insieme quello che mi hai portato, visto che anche tu hai fatto il digiuno” gli disse, addolcendosi un po’ e invitandolo a sedersi accanto a lui. Si sentiva strano. Aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Giovanni e credeva che non gli importasse: aveva perso tutto e, per quel che lo riguardava, la Signoria poteva anche condannarlo a morte. Eppure ora Giovanni era lì con lui, aveva dimostrato di tenerci davvero e… e Rinaldo si rendeva conto che quel ragazzino gli era mancato e che era contento di averlo rivisto.

Si divisero amichevolmente quella specie di cena improvvisata e, nel frattempo, Giovanni cercava di incoraggiare l’uomo, di farlo reagire. Non capiva proprio perché fosse tanto abbattuto, lui che di solito si mostrava fin troppo agguerrito e pronto allo scontro. Cosa gli era accaduto?

“Messer Albizzi, dovete davvero cercare di mantenervi in forze. Io farò di tutto per farvi uscire di qui, ve l’ho promesso e lo farò, lo sapete che non vi mento mai” insisteva. “Non permetterò che a Firenze qualcuno debba di nuovo subire quello che ha passato la mia famiglia!”

“Giovanni, forse dimentichi il fatto che io ho _veramente_ assoldato dei mercenari per prendere il potere” fece Albizzi, sarcastico. “Non era mia intenzione tradire o rovesciare la Repubblica, questo no, ma volevo impedire ai Medici di tornare a Firenze e probabilmente ho scelto il modo sbagliato.”

 _Probabilmente,_ diceva lui!

“Beh, se vogliamo essere del tutto sinceri, allora i miei antenati Farinata e Neri degli Uberti combatterono con Siena e sconfissero Firenze nella battaglia di Montaperti” ammise il ragazzo, un po’ a disagio. “Fu solo per quello che riuscirono a tornare in città e a governarla per qualche anno…”

Insomma, qualche scheletro nell’armadio ce l’avevano anche gli Uberti!

Quelle parole, tuttavia, provocarono la desiderata reazione in Albizzi: l’uomo si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata e strinse a sé Giovanni.

“Ah, ecco perché sei tanto solidale con me, anche i tuoi antenati hanno commesso qualche scorrettezza!” commentò, ritrovando una punta di divertimento. La presenza di quel ragazzino, evidentemente, lo stimolava…

“I miei antenati non volevano fare altro che il bene di Firenze!” reagì Giovanni, piccato.

“E io potrei dire lo stesso, no? Io so che il governo dei Medici è sbagliato e che dovremmo tornare alle tradizioni di un tempo” ribatté Albizzi. “Ho cercato di impedire che Firenze finisse in mano a usurai e arricchiti.”

“Va bene, ma assoldare dei mercenari…”

“E invece combattere al fianco della città nemica per eccellenza?” obiettò Albizzi. Questa volta, stranamente, era lui ad aver trovato il modo di avere l’ultima parola con Giovanni! Poi, tanto per non perdere il suo vantaggio e anche perché, sebbene non volesse ammetterlo, il ragazzo gli era mancato, lo strinse più forte e lo baciò, profondamente e lungamente.

E Giovanni perse del tutto la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio!

Quando Cosimo venne a richiamarlo per tornare a Palazzo Medici era ormai sera.

“Giovanni, dobbiamo andare” gli disse, cercando di non guardare troppo quello che stava succedendo in quella cella. Sì, voleva una reazione di Rinaldo, ma non era obbligato a _vederla,_ no?

“No, io non me ne vado da qui” dichiarò inaspettatamente il ragazzino.

“Cosa dici? Non puoi restare in una prigione” ribatté Cosimo. “Sei un ragazzo, non puoi rimanere qui, questa cella di notte è gelida e…”

“Proprio per questo. Io non lascerò qui Messer Albizzi. Se non può venire anche lui, allora resto io qui!” ribadì, con tutta l’irragionevolezza dei suoi diciassette anni.

Questo non se l’erano aspettato, né Cosimo né Rinaldo, che cominciava a chiedersi _quanto_ davvero tenesse a lui quel ragazzino…

“Diglielo, Rinaldo. Non può restare qui” riprese Cosimo, appellandosi al discutibile buon senso del suo rivale. Per fortuna, almeno per una volta, Albizzi parve ritrovare una certa lungimiranza.

“Mi secca immensamente ammetterlo, ma questa volta Cosimo ha ragione” disse, stringendo sempre a sé Giovanni. In effetti, gli seccava anche doverlo mandare via… “Io starò bene, mi hai portato anche una coperta pesante. E tu devi uscire, altrimenti come farai a parlare alla Signoria e a convincerli a liberarmi, come mi hai promesso?”

Lo baciò ancora una volta prima di lasciarlo andare. Sì, non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto tenerselo in cella per una notte almeno…

Giovanni dovette cedere e lasciarlo lì, ma il proposito era sempre più saldo nella sua mente.

_Io vi farò uscire da qui, Messer Albizzi, vedrete se non ho ragione!_

Rinaldo e Giovanni erano entrambi testardi e orgogliosi e proprio per questo si scontravano tanto spesso, ma adesso il loro legame stava lentamente cambiando. Aver visto l’uomo in carcere aveva turbato moltissimo il giovane Uberti, che non avrebbe lasciato nulla di intentato per liberarlo, per salvarlo dalla condanna a morte e, possibilmente, per restituirgli la vita di prima. C’era anche da dire che, per Giovanni, la cosa era ancora più personale in quanto vedeva in Rinaldo ciò che era accaduto al suo antenato Farinata e di certo non poteva accettare che succedesse tutto una seconda volta.

Adesso c’era lui e non avrebbe lasciato che le cose andassero come allora!

Il problema, però, era che Rinaldo Albizzi era troppo orgoglioso per collaborare e piegarsi, per cui sarebbe stato doppiamente difficile riuscire a fare qualcosa per lui…

Ma niente avrebbe fermato il nostro Giovanni adesso che si era accorto (finalmente!) di quanto tenesse a quell’uomo, e se ne sarebbero viste ancora delle belle!

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
